Les belles de Central
by Serleena
Summary: Pour effectuer une mission, Riza et son amie Maria vont devoir endosser un rôle pour le moins à l'opposé de leur caractère.
1. Une enquête peu ordinaire

**Ai-je besoin de préciser que c'est la nouvelle fic et que les persos FMA ne sont pas à moi ? Alors comme j'ai rien de plus à dire, bonne lecture ! **

* * *

Ce matin-là, quand elle vit quel jour on était sur le calendrier, Riza se dit que la journée n'allait pas être de tout repos. Et pour cause : aujourd'hui c'était le jour de la St-Valentin. Une date qu'elle n'attendait pas avec impatience en général. Car à chaque fois, les admiratrices de Mustang redoublaient d'effort pour un peu de son attention. Traduction : pintades et pimbêches à volonté au téléphone. Youpiya. Sans parler de la parade annuelle du paon de service, vous-savez-qui, qui va lui bourrer le crâne avec son succès auprès des femmes. Ah là là là. C'était vraiment le genre de jour où Riza resterait volontiers couchée. Elle se rendit donc au Q.G, des têtes de morts, des bombes sur le point d'exploser et des nuages avec un éclair noirs voletants autour de la tête ( _Ndla : comme la pub_ _pour la Ricorée ou un truc dans ce genre._)

Naturellement, ses collègues savaient très bien que le lieutenant serait d'humeur massacrante, comme à chaque St-Valentin. L'année dernière, Havoc avait eu le malheur de lui suggérer de se trouver un mec. Le pauvre, il avait eu droit à de l'art brut made in Hawkeye : sa silhouette dessinée sur le mur à coup de balles. Très décoratif, mais mauvais pour le coeur. En tout cas il avait retenu la leçon, et le sujet n'était plus jamais revenu sur le tapis. N'empêche qu'il n'en pensait pas moins.

" 'jour." dit-elle en entrant.

" Bonjour lieutenant. Belle journ ... euh ... il fait beau non ?" dit Fuery.

Un peu plus et il allait déjà l'agacer.

" Mmroui."

Riza s'installa à son bureau le visage fermé. Roy fit son entrée comme un conquérant parcours son domaine : avec hauteur. Riza le salua à peine, il ne s'en formalisa pas. Sa majesté alla poser son royal postérieur sur son trône, et contempla avec satisfaction son bureau vierge de toute paperasse. Aavant que Riza ne lui apporte son travail, on frappa à la porte.

" Entrez !" lança Mustang.

Le préposé au courrier entra, portant un lourd sac. Il posa les enveloppes sur le bureau du lieutenant Hawkeye, et enfin entreposa le sac sur le bureau du colonel.

" Votre courrier ... mon colonel." souffla-t-il.

" Merci Ryan. Bonne journée." répondit Roy indifférent.

Le jeunot salua, et quitta le bureau. Mustang ouvrit le sac, et une floppée de lettres parfumées s'en échappèrent, ainsi que des boîtes de chocolats en forme de coeur.

" Oh là là là ! Y'a au moins une vingtaine de boîtes, et j'ai même pas fini celles de l'année dernière." dit-il en se penchant pour regarder dans le sac.

" _Oh le pauvre chéri ! Vraiment c'est ce qui s'appelle une tragédie._" pensa Riza avec dégoût.

Roy sortit toutes boîtes. Une pile impressionnante à dire vrai.

" Bon : vous en voulez ?" demanda-t-il à ses collègues.

" Avec plaisir !" répondit Breda.

Ben tiens ! Roy fila une boîte à chacun. Riza se résolut à en prendre une, le chocolat l'aiderait à se changer les idées. Roy commença à décacheter une enveloppe, et lut la lettre en piochant un chocolat. Son lieutenant se leva, des dossiers dans les bras. Elle les posa bruyamment sur un coin du bureau, arracha la lettre des mains de son supérieur et la déchira.

" Hé ! Mais ça va pas non !" s'exclama Mustang.

" Au boulot et en vitesse." répliqua Riza en sortant un flingue.

Son regard caramel était congelé. Roy soupira, et rangea ses lettres. Riza flanqua le sac directos à la poubelle, et retourna à son bureau. Le reste de la matinée se passa calmement, chacun ayant saisi l'importance vitale de ne pas contrarier la jeune femme. La pause déjeuner arriva, soulageant l'équipe. Dans les couloirs, les filles se bousculèrent pour inviter Mustang à déjeuner. Un coup de feu claqua, et elles se dipersèrent comme une envolée de moineaux. Stupéfait, Roy découvrit Riza, qui rangeait son pistolet.

" Vous êtes sûre que ça va Hawkeye ? Ca peut vous coûter cher ce genre d'initiative." demanda-t-il.

" _Et à qui la faute ? _Je sais merci." répondit-elle sèchement en passant devant lui.

Roy soupira. Chaque année c'était la même chose. Qu'avait-elle donc contre la St-Valentin ? Quoi qu'il en soit, il entra dans le réfectoire et se joignit à son équipe. Riza pour sa part, alla s'installer près de sa meilleure amie, Maria Ross.

" Salut. Comment vas-tu ?" demanda la brune.

Maria savait très bien de quoi il retournait, mais bon.

" Bof. Comme un 14 février." répondit Riza.

" Je vois. Mais dis-moi, pourquoi tu ne lui écris pas une lettre toi aussi ?" demanda le second lieutenant.

" C'est ça ! Pour qu'il se fiche de moi ? Et puis vu le tas de lettre qu'il reçoit, la probabilité qu'il lise la mienne est vraiment mince."

" Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que Roy se moquera de toi ? Il se peut très bien que ça le touche au contraire." fit Maria.

" Non j'en doute. Il est persuadé que je suis insensible, alors si je me mets à montrer un signe d'émotivité ou autre, c'est comme si les martiens débarquaient."

Maria la regarda en silence. Riza était éperdument amoureuse de Roy, et la St-Valentin était synonyme de martyre. Le déjeuner fut donc amer pour la jeune femme. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter des coups d'oeil à la table où mangeait son supérieur.

" _Il est si beau ... et il a un coeur en or. Seulement, je ne suis que la simple subordonnée pour lui. Ni plus ... ni moins._" se dit-elle.

Le repas terminé, elle dut retourner à son bureau, et donc à ses idées moroses.

" Oh ? Y'a une nouvelle disparition." annonça Roy.

" Ah oui ? Du même genre que les autres ?" demanda Falman.

" Oui, un autre mannequin. Shania McFly, 26 ans, elle a disparu il y a trois jours. répondit Roy.

" Shania McFly ? Elle est belle celle-là. Vraiment sexy." commenta Havoc.

" Ca fait la cinquième en deux mois. Personne ne comprends ce qui se passe. On va devoir reprendre l'affaire."

Les hommes affichèrent un grand sourire. Une mission avec les plus belles femmes de Central, que demande le peuple ?

"_ Je viens de battre mon record de la pire journée. J'ai intérêt à apporter des serpillères, parce qu'avec ces guignolos ça va y aller la bave._" pensa Riza les yeux en billes.

L'équipe fit donc route vers l'immeuble où travaillaient les mannequins. Riza eut le plaisir de retrouver son amie Maria, accompagnée comme toujours du sergent Dennis Brosch. Et les voilà donc devant le fameux immeuble. Un portier leur ouvre. Ils montent quelques étages, et c'est un monde complètement différent qui se présentent à eux.

" Lucchi ? C'est quoi ça ?" demanda Jean devant un cadre.

" C'est un des plus grands couturiers." répondit Maria.

" Brada aussi ?" demanda Kain.

" Oui."

Ils arrivèrent en pleine scéance photo. Une belle jeune femme rousse prenait des poses aguichantes, pour le plus grand plaisir des militaires. Un homme assez efféminé, et très chic les rejoignit.

" Bonjour, Jean-Paul Moriani, directeur marketing. Vous êtes les militaires qu'on a demandé ?" dit-il d'une voix très ... aristo.

" C'est bien nous. Colonel Roy Mustang." répondit le brun en lui serrant la main.

" Enchanté. Suivez-moi dans mon bureau, que l'on parle affaire." répondit Jean-Paul.

La troupe quitta donc le plateau, avec regrets pour qui vous savez. Dans le grand bureau du directeur, ce dernier leur montra des photos des mannequins disparus. Un régal pour les hommes.

" Tout se passe toujours dans la plus grande discrétion. Nous n'avons jamais rien pu surprendre. Généralement, l'enlèvement a lieu pendant un défilé. Chacune des filles se trouvait seule dans sa loge, histoire de reposer par exemple, et elle disparaît. On ne sait plus quoi faire." expliqua Moriani.

" Des indices ?" demanda le colonel.

" Pas le moindre."

" Pourrions-nous voir l'endroit où mlle McFly a été kidnappée ?"

" Eh bien ... c'est en Toscalie que ça eut lieu. Donc bon."

" D'accord. Avez-vous reçu des lettres de menaces, ou quelque chose dans ce genre." continua Roy.

" Nous en recevons souvent à vrai dire. La plupart sont sans suite heureusement. Toutefois, je peux vous montrer celles adressées à Shania ou Linette. A ce propos, vous pourrez aussi voir la loge où se trouvait Linette avant de disparaître."

La troupe de bleus et le dirlo quittèrent le bureau, hé ho hé ho, et se rendirent à la loge quelques étages plus bas. Moriani les laissa inspecter le coin.

" Tout a l'air en ordre." dit Dennis.

" Nous n'avons touché à rien pourtant." fit le directeur.

De leur côté, Fuery, Breda et Falman lisaient les lettres de menaces.

" Franchement, faut être frappadingue pour s'en prendre à des mannequins." dit Kain.

" Ouais, mais en même temps tout le monde voudrait avoir ce genre de beauté pour soit." sourit Breda.

" Ouais. Si ça se trouve le ravisseur voulait se faire un harem." ajouta Falman.

" C'est pas drôle les gars." reprit Kain.

Leur lecture terminée, ils rejoignirent les autres.

" Alors ?" demanda Breda.

" Rien, que dalle, pas le moindre indice." répondit Havoc en sortant une cigarette.

Elle lui fut ôté des mains par Moriani, qui lui lança un regard fâché. Jean soupira. Les militaires passèrent trois jours à enquêter dans cet immeuble, sans rien trouver. Ils se réunirent dans une petite salle pour faire le point.

" Il faut admettre qu'on ne connaît rien à ce milieu. Sans parler de l'absence d'indices." commença Roy.

" Je crois qu'on ne trouvera rien par les méthodes classiques. Faut essayer autre chose." ajouta Dennis.

" Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas tenter une infiltration ?" suggéra Kain.

Toues les têtes se tournèrent vers lui. Chacun considéra l'idée.

" Hm ça paraît une bonne idée. Mais pourriez-vous développer sergent ?" demanda Roy.

" Eh bien, des militaires pourraient tenter de devenir mannequin. Ainsi on pourrait enquêter de l'intérieur."

" Oui, ça peut marcher. Mais qui s'infiltrerait ?" demanda Havoc.

Roy tourna la tête vers les deux filles présentes. Petit à petit, tout le monde les regarda.

" Non ! Oh non ! Certainement pas !" dit Riza.

" Vous plaisantez j'espère ?" ajouta Maria.

Moriani arriva à ce moment-là, pour leur demander où ils en étaient.

" Nous avons pensé que deux nos agents pourraient s'infiltrer, et devenir mannequins." annonça Roy.

Moriani observa les filles un instant.

" Elles sont un peu petites, mais on doit pouvoir en faire quelque chose." dit-il.

" Hé ho ! Nous avons notre mot à dire il me semble !" intervint Maria.

Une fille entra comme une trombe, un chapeau à la main.

" Monsieur Moriani, vite j'ai besoin de votre avis ! Avec le chapeau - elle le mit - ou sans le chapeau ? Avec le chapeau ou sans le chapeau ?" dit-elle en penchant la tête au fur et à mesure.

" Sans ma petite." répondit le directeur.

" Merci beaucoup !"

Elle repartit aussi vite qu'elle était venue.

" Avec le cerveau ou sans le cerveau ? Avec le cerveau ou sans le cerveau ? Très peu pour moi ! " imita Riza.

" Je vois. Est-ce que tout le monde hormis les filles et monsieur Moriani pourrait sortir ?" lança Roy.

Les autres soldats obtempérèrent.

" Ecoutez, je sais que ça ne vous plaît guère, mais il n'y a que vous qui puissiez le faire. En plus d'après monsieur Moriani, vous pouvez facilement être mannequins, n'est-ce pas ?" dit Roy en se tournant vers le directeur.

" Facilement facilement, faut voir. Pourriez-vous ôter vos vestes mesdames ?" dit-il.

" Pourquoi faire ?" demanda Maria.

" J'ai besoin d'avoir une idée du travail qu'il va falloir pour que vous soyez crédibles. Pour le reste, on verra plus tard."

Riza et Mari échangèrent un regard, puis tombèrent la veste. Moriani s'avança et leur tourna autour.

" Moui. La blonde n'est pas bien grande, mais elle a largement les formes qu'il faut. Aussi bien devant que derrière. La brune est aussi bien proportionnée. Ca va demander pas mal d'efforts, mais nous devrions pouvoir les transformer en reines de beauté." dit-il.

" Excellent. Mesdames, il ne manque plus que votre accord. Sachant évidemment que tout refus serait préjudiciable pour votre carrière." dit Roy un sourire en coin.

" Vous avez toujours les mots qu'il faut colonel. Très bien, puisqu'il le faut je suis partante." céda Riza.

" Moi aussi." ajouta Maria.

" Bon alors dans ce cas, rendez-vous ici demain matin, à 8h30 très précies." conclut Moriani.

La décision prise, les militaires rentrèrent au Q.G. Riza se dit que cette fois, elle avait touché le fonds. Mannequin et puis quoi encore ? Pourquoi pas Miss Amestris tant qu'on y est ? Ce Mustang, il abusait de son pouvoir. Ca promettait quand il serait généralissime. Le point positif était qu'elle ne serait pas seule dans cette galère.


	2. Transformation

**Voyons un peu comment les filles vont se métamorphoser, et la réaction des garçons. Enfin sur ce point, ce sera tout au long de la fic. Merci pour les coms !**

* * *

Le jour suivant, les filles se retrouvèrent au siège de Moriani, l'heure dite.

" Vous êtes à l'heure c'est merveilleux ! Venez avec moi. Messieurs, vous nous attendez ici." dit-il.

Jean-Paul prit donc Maria et Riza avec lui, et les entraîna dans une pièce. Les hommes étaient curieux de voir le résultat de la transformation de leur collègues.

" _Riza est déjà mignonne, là je parie qu'elle va être sublime._" pensa Roy.

" _J'ai hâte de voir mon second lieutenant encore plus belle qu'elle ne l'est._" se dit Dennis en prenant un gobelet de café.

Moriani présenta les filles à son équipe, et leur demanda leur avis.

" Un défi, super !" fit la maquilleuse.

Comment ça un défi ? Etaient-elles donc si affreuses, se dirent les deux militaires.

" Allez suivez-moi toutes les deux, on a du pain sur la planche." annonça l'esthéticienne.

Elle dirigeait une équipe de dix personnes, qui se scinda en deux pour s'occuper de chacune d'elles. Elles furent entraînées dans une pièce attenante, où on leur demanda d'ôter leur uniforme. Puis on les fit s'allonger sur une table.

" Première étape : épilation." annonça une femme.

Aussitôt deux autres filles leur étalèrent de la cire, posèrent les bandes et arrachèrent les poils en même temps que des cris aux filles. Pendant ce temps-là, les hommes patientaient près de la machine à café, tout en grignotant des biscuits.

" WAAAAOOOUUUUH !" entendirent-ils.

" Mais ils leur font quoi ?" interrogea Dennis.

" Epilation du maillot." répondit Moriani.

" Hissssss !" firent les soldats avec une moue douloureuse.

Les demoiselles eurent ensuite droit à un masque, la manucure, la pédicure, et l'habillage.

" Vous rigolez là ? Je vais pas mettre ça ?" fit Riza en voyant le genre de vêtement qu'on lui tendit.

" Pourquoi non ? C'est très sympa comme tenue." fit le styliste.

" C'est pas du tout mon style !"

" J'ai vu ça oui."

De son côté, Maria aussi n'était pas très d'accord avec ce qu'on lui proposait.

" C'est un peu trop moulant." dit-elle.

" Ca mettra votre corps en valeur, c'est tout. Allez, à la cabine ! "

Le second lieutenant fut poussée sans ménagement dans une cabine d'essayage. Une fois leur tenue revêtue, elles s'assirent devant une coiffeuse pour le maquillage et la coiffure. L'heure tournait, et on approchait de midi. Les ventres des militaires commencèrent à gargouiller.

" Nous avons prévu un petit buffet. Suivez-moi !" annonça Moriani.

" On n'attends pas les filles ?" demanda Breda.

" Non."

La petite troupe se rendit dans une grande salle, et chacun commença à piocher dans les différents plats. Le personnel se mêla bientôt à eux, et les hommes guettaient l'arrivée de ces dames. Le réfectoire se vida petit à petit. Tout à coup, une des filles qui s'étaient occupée d'elles arriva.

" Alors ?" demanda Moriani.

" Perso, je suis satisfaite de notre boulot. Mais je suis curieuse de connaître votre avis." dit-elle en se tournant.

" Allez, avancez !" fit le styliste devant la porte de la salle.

" On est vraiment obligées qu'ils nous voient ?" demanda Maria.

" Mais oui, vous êtes très belles. Ils vont pas en revenir."

" Bon d'accord, mais vous d'abrod." céda Riza.

Toute l'équipe entra, puis s'écarta pour les laisser passer.

" Phuiiiiiii !" siffla Kain.

" Bon sang de bonsoir !" ajouta Breda.

Riza Hawkeye avançait vers eux, habillée d'une jupe noire qui s'arrêtait au-dessus des genoux, ses belles jambes mises en valeur par des talons haut, un chemisier moulant également ses formes, entrouvert à la naissance de la poitrine. Elle avait les cheveux rattachés par un barrette formant un noeud noir, et des boucles d'oreilles cascadaient. Ses lèvres étaient soulignées au crayon et bien roses et brillantes, les yeux étaient marqués d'un trait noir, et ses cils rallongés par le mascara ombraient légèrement ses paupières. Ses joues étaient rosies par le blush.

Maria Ross portait une robe bleue à fines bretelles, qui sculptait sa taille fine. Elle portait également des escarpins haut. Dans ses cheveux était posée une pince scintillante. Ses yeux étaient maquillés de façon à rendre son regard envoûtant, sa bouche était rouge et pulpeuse, et à ses oreilles se trouvaient de petites boucles en forme de papillons, dorées. Son cou était entouré par une chaîne en or avec un coeur au milieu, qui plongeait vers son décolleté. En un mot, toutes deux étaient sublimes. Leurs collègues les regardaient bouche bée.

Ils furent prit d'un saignement de nez collectif, et sentirent aussi une certaine tension au creux des cuisses. Tous croisèrent les mains ou se cachèrent derrière un collègue plus grand ou plus large.

" Haw ... Haw ... Haw ..." bégaya Roy, les yeux écarquillés.

" Vous avez avalé un phoque de travers, colonel ?" demanda Riza.

" Eh ben alors ! Quelle ... quelle transformation !" réussit à dire Havoc.

" M'en parlez pas ! J'ai de la laque plein les cheveux, et ça fait je ne sais combien de fois que je manque de me fouler une cheville avec ces foutus talons !" s'exclama Maria.

" Wai, et moi je vais finir par m'enrhumer avec tous ces courants d'air." ajouta Riza en croisant les bras.

Mustang crut qu'il allait faire un malaise. Ce geste en apparence anodin avait rapproché ses seins, les suggérant davantage. Jamais au grand jamais, il n'aurait pensé que son lieutenant puisse être aussi sexy. Elle avait un corps d'enfer. Dennis lui, avait le coeur qui faisait du trapèze dans la poitrine. Voir sa supérieure aussi féminine et aussi belle, il ne l'avait jamais imaginée, pas même en rêve.

" Eh bien ! Le résultat est des plus satifaisant ! Maintenant, on va pouvoir attaquer la phase deux." fit Moriani.

" C'est-à-dire ?" demandèrent les intéressées.

" Apprendre le métier. Nous avons un défilé dans trois semaines. Sans parler des séances photos entre-temps."

Maria et Riza se regardèrent, les yeux en billes. Dans quelle galère s'étaient-elles embarquées ? Enfin, c'était pour la bonne cause. Mais pour l'heure, elle avaient grand faim. Chacune alla prendre une assiette. Les gars étaient tellement stupéfaits par leur métamorphose qu'ils restèrent planté là comme des benêts à les regarder s'affairer autour du buffet. Une fille leur recommanda de ne pas trop manger, pour garder la ligne. Leur repas composé, elles revinrent vers leurs collègues. On aurait dit un banc de poissons hors de l'eau.

" Quoi ?" dirent-elles.

" Non rien, vous êtes juste ... à tomber par terre." fit Falman le rose aux joues.

" Oh merci adjudant !" sourit Riza.

Et re-bonjour les saignements de pif. Les filles se dirigèrent vers une table, et les gars se chamaillèrent pour leur tirer une chaise.

" Pousse-toi de là Havoc ! J'étais là avant !" fit Kian.

" Du vent le nain à hublots !"

Roy et Dennis profitèrent de la dispute collective pour faire asseoir leur collègues.

" Merci colonel." répondit Riza avec son si beau sourire.

" Vous êtes bien aimable sergent." ajouta Maria en souriant aussi.

Le blond rougit. Roy se posa en face de son lieutenant. Les autres, voyant qu'ils avaient raté le coche, se calmèrent et se joignirent à eux. Ils les regardèrent manger l'air rêveur.

" ... et bon, c'est assez douloureux. Mais c'est passé heureusement." dit Riza.

" Oui, pour l'instant." ajouta Maria.

Elles furent les seules à parler durant tout le repas. Ensuite, elles durent retrouver Moriani pour commencer leur apprentissage. Il leur fallait apprendre à marcher, à mettre leur tenue en valeur, se mettre en valeur. Une des mannequins leur montra comment s'y prendre. Maria se lança la première, et manqua de tomber de l'estrade à la suite d'un faux pas. Elle fut rattrapée par Breda.

" Oups ! Merci beaucoup." fit Maria tandis qu'il la reposait doucement.

Du coup, Roy se dit qu'il ferait peut-être mieux de se rapprocher de la scène, au cas où Riza aurait un problème. Ce fut ensuite à son tour de faire ses premiers pas de mannequins. Le lieutenant trébucha également, mais Roy n'eut pas le plaisir de la secourir. Dommage. La journée s'écoula ainsi, et à la fin les filles étaient exténuées. Riza s'endormit dans la voiture, sur l'épaule de son supérieur, qui se raidit instantannément.

Sa respiration se fit plus courte. Ca l'étonna d'ailleurs. Ca ne lui était jamais arriver avec une autre fille.

" _Ce n'est pas n'importe quelle fille. C'est Riza Hawkeye. Et ... elle a toujours eu le don de me chambouler._" pensa Roy.

Maria était aussi à deux doigts de plonger dans le sommeil. Ce qu'elle finit par faire d'ailleurs, la tête contre la vitre. En sortant, Dennis la réveilla doucement. Il aurait bien voulut la porter dans ses bras, si seulement ils avaient été seuls. Roy réveilla également sa subordonnée.

" Je vais vous raccompagner chez vous." dit-il d'une voix douce.

" Meeeeeeerci." bâilla Riza.

Roy apprêta un véhicule, et la ramena. Durant le trajet, il ne put s'empêcher de lorgner ses jambes. Il esquissa un sourire en connaisseur : Roy en avait vu des filles avec des belles jambes, mais là ... c'était on ne peut plus tentant. S'il s'écoutait il passerait la main dessus, remonterait lentement ... Le colonel chassa cette image de la tête. En vain. Et puis, il n'y avait pas que sur ses jambes qu'il avait envie de promener ses mains. Tout en elle le tentait. C'était comme s'il se trouvait en plein désert, assoiffé, et qu'on lui présentait un verre d'eau derrière un grillage.

Ils arrivèrent devant sa maison, mettant fin à sa rêverie. Riza se redressa, et se tourna vers son supérieur :

" Merci de votre gentillesse. Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit." dit-elle.

" Bonne nuit à vous aussi, Riza."

Elle lui sourit, et sortit. Roy la regarda s'éloigner, admirant le balancement de son postérieur. Il soupira, et ordonna le départ. Lorsqu'il arriva, il eut une désagréable impression de vide et de froideur. Mustang se dirigea vers sa cuisine, et se servit un verre d'alcool. Bon sang, il ne s'était pas sentit aussi seul depuis un moment.

De son côté, Dennis tournait en rond dans sa chambre. Il ne cessait de voir le lieutenant Ross avancer vers lui, dans cette salle de réfectoire, belle comme le jour. Elle l'avait ébloui. Mais elle était sa supérieure. En plus, elle le trouvait sûrement un peu trop niais à son goût. C'est vrai que le pauvre n'était pas très adroit. En tout cas elle était d'une patience d'ange avec lui. N'importe quel autre gradé l'aurait viré. Oui, il avait de la chance de l'avoir. Maintenant, s'il pouvait l'avoir pour lui tout seul.

Le sergent soupira et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Comment faire pour la séduire? Il n'avait pas le charme de Mustang. Sans compter que c'était sa supérieure, et ce genre de relation n'était pas très bien vue. Dennis essaya de penser à autre chose. Mais la belle brunette ne cessait de défiler devant ses prunelles. Ah là là là. C'était compliqué quand même. Il se releva, et alla à a cuisine pour préparer son dîner.

Riza de son côté, s'était mise en pyjama et démaquillée. Elle s'était posée surt son canapé avec Hayate, après avoir dîné. Elle se demandait où ça allait la mener tout ça. La réaction de Roy l'avait amusée. Sa tête quand il l'avait vue ! C'était comique. La jeune femme devat avouer que sa transformation lui avait plue. Il faudrait qu'elle s'y habitue.

Maria se regarda dans le reflet. Ca faisait drôle de se revoir comme avant. Mais cette petite expérience n'était pas si mal en fin de compte. Bon, le mannequinat n'était pas sa vocation, mais ça pouvait être intéressant. Enfin. Elle se prépara et alla se coucher.


	3. Le travail commence

**Vali. Nos amies vont débuter leur apprentissage. Voyons comment elles s'en sortent.**

* * *

Le lendemain, Riza et Maria retournèrent à cet immeuble. Le travail allait commencer pour elles. Dans les deux sens.

" Par quoi commence-t-on ?" demanda Maria.

" Par vous habiller. Nous avons une séance photo, et une nouvelle collection à présenter." annonça Moriani.

Elles passèrent à l'essayage. Une partie de leurs colllègues les avaient accompagnées. Ainsi, Roy, Dennis et Jean assistaient à la séance photo. Les filles étaient un peu nerveuses. Mais le photographe parvint à les rassurer, et elle finirent par se mettre à l'aise. Roy sourit. Son lieutenant était splendide. Terriblement séductrice. Dennis n'était pas en reste, et bavait à n'en plus finir devant sa supérieure. Un peu plus tard, la pause arriva.

" Ouf ! Il fait terriblement chaud sous ces projecteurs !" décréta Maria.

" Voui. J'ai une de ces soif !" dit Riza.

" Bien, mesdames. Il serait aussi temps de commencer votre autre travail. Le vrai celui-là." intervint Roy.

" Nous n'avons pas oublié rassurez-vous." répondit Riza avant de boire une gorgée.

" Avez-vous une idée de la façon dont vous allez vous y prendre ?" demanda Dennis.

" On y a réfléchit. C'est forcément quelqu'un du coin, qui connaissait l'emploi du temps des filles par coeur." commença Maria.

" Donc, nous allons lier connaissance avec le plus de monde possible." termina Riza.

" Entendu. Faites-nous un rapport le plus souvent possible." conclut Roy.

Les deux soldates durent retourner sous les feux de la rampe, et les trois hommes se résolurent à rentrer au Q.G.

* * *

Un peu plus tard dans la matinée, Maria et son amie allèrent à la rencontre des autres mannequins.

" Ah vous êtes les deux nouvelles ! Bienvenue, moi je m'appelle Leslie." dit une rouquine en leur tendant la main.

" Merci beaucoup. Je m'appelle Riza et voilà mon amie Maria."

" Enchantée. Venez, je vais vous faire visiter et vous présenter les autres."

Leslie les entraîna, et les introduisit auprès des autres. Toutes grandes et minces, et très belles naturellement. Ce qui ne les mit guère à l'aise, nos deux militaires. Arriva soudain une grande blonde accompagnées de deux brunettes. Elle leur lança un regard de mépris, et ne leur adressa pas la parole.

" C'est qui celle-là ?" demanda Maria.

" Je vous présente son altesse royale Mélodie, et ses deux dauphines Lana et Sophie." répondit Leslie.

" Eh ben ! Elles ont l'air ... sûres d'elles." commenta Riza.

" C'est rien de le dire. Sous prétexte qu'elles sont l'élite de l'agence, elles pensent que les autres sont des moins que rien. Surtout Mélodie."

" Oh oui je me rappelle d'elle ! Elle fait la une de la plupart des magazines de mode." dit Maria.

La fameuse Mélodie s'approcha un verre d'eau à la main. Elle bouscula une des filles, et répandit la moitié de son verre sur elle.

" Oh pardon ! Je suis vraiment maladroite." dit-elle avec un sourire hypocrite.

" Ca c'est clair ! C'est étonnant que vous arriviez à ne pas tomber de la scène." intervint Riza.

Les autres mannequins réprimèrent un rire. Mélodie darda ses yeux bleus sur celle qui avait osé lui dire ça.

" Tiens tiens des nouvelles venues ! Comment vous avez faits pour arriver ici ? Vous avez payé le directeur en nature ?" lança-t-elle.

Les deux autres ricanèrent. En entendant Mélodie insinuer qu'elle et Riza avait couché pour être là, Maria vit rouge.

" Quand on sait pas tenir un verre d'eau, on se tait." rétorqua-t-elle.

" Remarque elle nous dit ça, mais si ça se trouve elle en fait autant pour qu'on continue à la photographier. C'est vrai qu'arriver à un certain âge dans ce métier, ça devient dur." ajouta Riza.

Les autres ouvrirent la bouche, épatées et amusées de leur audace.

" On en reparlera dans une semaine ou deux, si vous tenez le coup. Et à mon avis c'est pas gagné." conclut Mélodie.

Elle se tourna et sortit de la salle suivie de ses deux copines.

" Eh ben dites donc ! Vous avez du répondant toutes les deux !" dit une métisse.

" En tout cas merci, vous m'avez bien vengée." fit celle qui avait reçu l'eau.

" De rien, j'ai horreur des hypocrites." répondit Riza.

" Moi qui admirait cette fille, je peux vous dire que c'est bien fini." annonça Maria.

Riza voulut prendre un beignet, qui le fut aussitôt ôté des mains par un styliste, qui lui tendit une barre de céréales.

" Y aurait-il des restriction de budget par hasard ?" questionna-t-elle.

" Non pourquoi ?" demanda Leslie.

" Ben, si on peut même plus manger un beignet."

" Oooh ! Mais il vient de te sauver la vie alors ! C'est super mauvais pour nous ça !" s'exclama une rousse.

Riza haussa un sourcil, étonnée. Bon, si elle avait évitée de se faire massacrer par un beignet sauvage alors ... elle se contenta donc de sa barre de céréales. Dans l'après-midi eurent lieu les péparatifs pour le défilé. Maria et Riza étaient prises à part, devant encore faire leur apprentissage.

" Saloperie de talons de merde à la con !" s'exclama Riza en se rattrapant.

" Surveillez votre langage enfin ! Ce n'est pas digne d'une jeune femme ce genre de mots !" s'exclama celui qui les formait.

" Désolée ! Mais ça fait trois fois que je me tords les pieds." reprit-elle.

" C'est que le métier commence à rentrer. Allez on reprends : un pieds devant l'autre, on glisse ... voilà c'est pas mal !"

Riza s'avança sur l'estrade, en essayant de ne pas tomber. Maria arriva derrière, suivant les indications du maître du défilé.

" Vous devez vous changer plus vite que ça. Un défilé va très vite !"

Il entendit soudain un bruit qui ne lui plut pas du tout : _chiiire _!

" Ne me dites pas que vous avez déchiré une des tenues !" s'exclama le type à l'autre bout.

" Naon. J'ai juste déchiré une chaussure, je fais ça tout le temps. Mais que veut-il qu'on déchire d'autre ici ?" lança Riza.

Maria pouffa de rire. Le styliste en voyant le désastre cria au crime.

" J'hallucine ! Tout ce cirque pour un bout de chiffon." soupira la blonde.

" Ah ben, t'as quand même commis un crime de lèse-tissu, c'est pas rien." intervint Maria.

Riza esquissa un sourire. Elles finirent de s'habiller, sous les imprécations du styliste et du maître du défilé.

" Que n'ai-je un flingue sur moi !" s'exclama Riza.

" Et moi donc !" ajouta Maria.

Elles recommencèrent leur va-et-vient, non sans impatience. Elles en accueillirent la fin avec soulagement.

" Bon : voyons un peu notre enquête, ça nous détendra." décida Riza.

" Oui. J'ai mal aux pieds comme si j'avais couru un marathon. Qu'est-ce que tu pense de Mélodie ? Tu crois qu'elle pourrait être la coupable ?"

" C'est un peu tôt pour le dire. Et puis, d'après ce qu'on sait il n'y a aucune revendication. Pas de demande de rançon, rien. Notre kidnappeur doit avoir d'autres motifs. Mais lequels ..." répondit Riza.

" Que peut-on bien vouloir à des mannequins ? " s'interrogea Maria à voix haute.

" Hmmm ... l'argent, mais il n'y a eu aucune demande."

" Ce milieu m'a l'air tout particulièrement rude. Je veux dire, y'a pas mal de pression, et la rivalité a l'air exarcerbée." reprit Maria.

" Eh pas mal ! Il pourrait s'agir de vengeance." fit Riza.

" C'est une piste. A creuser. On tentera d'interroger les filles à ce sujet. Voir si les victimes avaient un lien entre elles."

" Ouais. Bon, la journée est finie, et on a notre premier rapport à rédiger." rappela la blonde en regardant l'heure.

Elles attrapèrent des carnets, et se mirent au travail. Maria insista pour écrire.

* * *

Elles le terminèrent deux heures plus tard, et se rendirent au Q.G pour l'apporter.

" Voilà colonel, notre premier rapport." annonça Riza en entrant.

Roy détailla sa tenue : un jean moulant, un t-shirt orange qui l'était tout autant ... hmmm, ça suggérait ses courbes sans les montrer. Quand Riza fut devant lui, il ne put empêcher quelque chose de se manifester.

" Hm ! Merci Hawkeye. Comment ça se passe ?" demanda-t-il gêné.

" Pfff ! C'est un peu le calvaire, mais on supporte." répondit-elle en balayant l'air de la main.

" Moui. Tant bien que mal." ajouta Maria.

" Bien. Continuez à mater, je veux dire à défiler, et tenez-nous au courant." dit Roy.

Riza et Maria saluèrent et repartirent. Avant que la brune ne ferme la porte, Roy perçut les sifflement admiratifs des soldats passant dans le coin. Il réagit au quart de tour et sortit.

" Dites donc messieurs ! Une corvée toilettes vous tente ?" lança-t-il.

" Non mon colonel." répondit un des gars.

" Alors soyez un peu plus civilisés envers ces dames. Autrement ..." reprit Roy en montrant ses doigts prêts à claquer.

Les soldats blêmirent, et décampèrent. Roy regarda en direction des filles. Riza lui offrit un sourire reconnaissant, un brin ironique.

" Dis donc, il serait pas un peu jaloux ton colonel ?" demanda Maria en sortant du Q.G

" Si ça pouvait être vrai ..." soupira l'intéressée.

Roy regarda les filles s'éloigner depuis sa fenêtre. D'autres militaires se tournèrent sur leur passage, et le colonel sentit la colère repointer le bout de son nez.

" _Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Pourquoi je m'énerve, ils ne font que regarder._" pensa-t-il surpris de sa réaction.

Oui ils regardaient, ces gars mataient sa Riza et ça ne lui plaisait pas. Mais ça, Roy n'en comprenait pas encore la raison. Ca va viendre, t'inquiètes. J'en fais mon affaire.

* * *

Les filles avaient donc décidé d'interroger leur collègues, aussi discrètement que possible. Maria regardait justement la photo de l'une d'elles, sur le mur.

" Tu contemple une de nos disparues ?" fit Leslie en approchant.

" Oui. Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu lui arriver ?" répondit Maria.

" Ca on aimerait bien le savoir. On l'aimait bien Linette."

" Sais-tu si elle avait des ennemis ?"

" Hmm ... non. Pareil pour Shania et les autres. Entre nous, les filles stressent un peu pour le prochain défilé." confia Leslie.

" C'est normal, un défilé c'est un évènement important." sourit Maria.

" Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire. C'est pendant un défilé que les filles ont été enlevées."

" C'est ce que j'ai entendu. Tu as une idée de qui aurait pu avoir fait le coup ?" interrogea Maria.

" Non, pas la moindre."

" Des fois je me demande si Mélodie ne serait pas la coupable." tenta Maria.

" Quoi ? Non ça je suis convaincue du contraire. C'est peut-être une pimbêche, mais elle n'irait pas jusque là. Elle se contente des mots, et un peu d'intimidation pour éloigner de potentielles rivales." dit Leslie.

Une autre mannequin vint les avertir que la répétition du défilé commençait. Leslie et Maria se rendirent donc dans la salle, où les autres se trouvaient déjà. Chacune enfila une tenue, et la répétition débuta. A la pause, Riza vint demander à Maria si elle avait des nouvelles.

" D'après Leslie, nos "collègues" n'avaient pas d'ennemis. Enfin, hormis quelques rivales, mais ça c'est normal. J'ai glissé que Mélodie pourrait être coupable, mais Leslie est convaincue du contraire." raconta la brune.

" Je la crois aussi innocente. Selon moi on devrait jeter un oeil à la liste des invités pour le défilé. Vu que ça risque de recommencer ..." suggéra Riza.

" Bonne idée."

La pause se termina, et elles durent reprendre leur travail. Quelque temps plus tard, Claire, une fille rousse, arriva avec un journal.

" Hé Maria, Riza ! Les photos que vous avez faites ont été publiées !"

Toutes les filles se rassemblèrent pour voir le résultat. Riza eut du mal à se reconnaître. Cette femme séduisante et tentatrice ... c'était elle ? Maria mit également dix bonnes secondes à comprendre qu'elle s'observait sur papier.

" Vous êtes superbes toutes les deux !" commenta Leslie.

" Ouais ! Mélodie n'a qu'à bien se tenir !" ajouta Claire.

Riza et Maria échangèrent un sourire. Les filles n'étaient pas les seules à apprécier les clichés. En passant devant un kiosque ce matin-là, Dennis aperçut sa supérieure sur la couverture d'un magazine de mode. Elle posait à côté du lieutenant Hawkeye. Le sergent ne résista pas à l'envie de l'acheter. Puis arrivé au Q.G, il alla voir directement aux pages qui l'intéressait.

" Ben sergent Brosh ? Vous êtes tout rouge qu'est-ce qui passe ? " demanda Kain en arrivant.

Avant que le blond puisse cacher son magazine, Jean approcha et le lui ôta des mains. Il émit un sifflement aigu en découvrant les photos.

" Whoâh les canons ! Qui aurait cru qu'Hawkeye et Ross étaient aussi sexy ?" dit-il avec un sourire gourmand.

" Qui est sexy ?" questionna Breda.

" Nos deux lieutenantes. Mate-moi ça !" répondit Havoc en montrant le magazine.

" Huiii ! En effet !"

Roy fit son entrée, et découvra les militaires avec un litre de bave à leurs pieds.

" Puis-je savoir ce que vous regardez ?" demanda-t-il en se plantant devant eux.

Confusion générale fut la réponse qu'il obtint. Roy prit le magazine pour en avoir le coeur net. Il écarquilla les yeux en découvrant sa subordonnée en maillot de bain, des gouttelettes scintillant sur sa peau. Il dut admettre que Maria n'était pas mal du tout, aussi. Mais Riza ... brrr. Roy sentit sa température monter de plusieurs degrés.

" Oui c'est remarquable. Mais nous avons du travail. A qui est ce magazine ?"

" A moi colonel." répondit Dennis.

Le brun le lui rendit, et tout le monde dut plancher sur les dossiers. Puis durant la pause-déjeuner, Roy s'esquiva. Il arriva devant le même kiosque que Dennis avait trouvé un peu plus tôt, et prit un magazine. Vite il revint à son bureau, encore désert, et posa les pieds dessus. Penché en arrière, il ouvrit le magazine et se délecta de la vue de sa subordonnée.

" _Elle est tout bonnement sublime. Non mais regardez-moi ces jambes ! Faut __absolument que j'impose le port de la mini-jupe._" pensa-t-il avec un sourire pervers.

Roy arriva justement à un photo montrant Riza en jupe. Un sourire plus large que lui étira ses lèvres. Un autre cliché de la belle en maillot de bain le fit rougir, et il sentit son pantalon devenir trop étroit.

" On rêvasse colonel ?" fit Havoc en entrant.

" Hein quoi ? Non non, je ... je voulais savoir si ça valait le coup qu'elles continuent." répondit Roy en reposant vivement les pieds par terre et en rangeant le magazine.

Falman et Jean échangèrent un regard entendu.

" Et alors ? Votre conclusion c'est quoi ?" demanda Vato.

" Oh ça va, elles m'ont l'air de bien se débrouiller." répondit Roy d'un ton neutre.

" En effet." sourit Jean en se dirigeant vers son bureau.

Tous les autres militaires revinrent, et il fallut bien continuer à travailler. Y'a jamais moyen d'êtrre tranquille dans ce Q.G de malheur.


	4. Un défilé mouvementé

**Puisque vous semblez apprécier cette fic, je mets la suite. Bonne lecture et merci à toutes ! **

* * *

Le jour du défilé arriva, source de stress pour tout le monde. Deux jours plus tôt, Roy n'avait pu s'empêcher de sauter de joie sur sa chaise en apprenant qu'il devait assurer la sécurité lors de cet évènement. Ce serait l'occasion de revoir Riza, qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis trois semaines. Et surtout ... de la voir avec autre chose que cet uniforme informe. Vraiment il avait hâte. C'est qu'elle lui manquait sa subordonnée. Même si d'un côté il pouvait buller à n'en plus finir.

Ainsi donc, toute l'équipe fit route vers une ville du bord de mer, où se tiendrait le défilé. Le car transportant les mannequins s'arrêta. Il faisait un temps superbe.

" J'ai un de ces tracs ... et quand je pense qu'on va devoir défilé devant nos collègues." fit Maria en descendant.

" Je sais, ça ne m'arrange pas moi non plus. Mais il faut qu'on soit sur nos gardes." rappela Riza.

Elles entrèrent par la porte de service, pour commencer à se préparer. Pendant ce temps, les militaires étaient postés un peu partout, et regardaient les personnes entrer. Beaucoup de photographes, des journalistes, et des célébrités.

Dans sa loge, Riza trouva un superbe bouquet de roses rouges avec un petit mot:

" _Vous faites un excellent travail, continuez et bonne chance. R. Mustang._"

Roy Mustang ? Woh. Riza sourit.

" Dis t'as vu, le sergent Brosh m'a envoyé des roses ... ah ben toi aussi t'as un admirateur à ce que je vois." sourit Maria.

" Oui. Bon allez, on se grouille."

" Arrête j'ai la trouille !" gémit la brunette.

" Hé ! Je commence la première je te rapelle !" lança Riza.

" Oui, et moi la deuxième ! Je file."

Roy alla se poster non loin de la scène. Le défilé allait commencer d'une minute à l'autre. Justement, les projecteurs s'éteignirent, et une musique techno résonna dans l'air. Le brun darda ses yeux onyx sur la scène, où l'on distinguait une forme. Ladite forme s'avança. Roy en eut le souffle coupé. Riza ! Et dieu qu'elle était belle. Elle s'arrêta quelques secondes au bout de la scène puis repartit. Maria lui succéda, tout aussi époustouflante.

Les mannequins s'avancèrent une à une, les flashs crépitèrent, de même que les applaudissements. Roy et Dennis oublièrent complètement pourquoi ils étaient là, hypnotisés par leurs deux collègues côte à côte sur la scène. Ils rêvaient, ça ne pouvait pas être les mêmes. Eh si les gars. De retour dans les coulisses, et sachant qu'elle avait un peu de temps avant que ce soit de nouveau son tour, Maria décida d'inspecter le coin. Elle fouilla toutes les loges. Rien. Mais elle n'était pas tranquille pour autant. La brune dut revenir en scène.

Le défilé avait lieu en deux parties. A midi, il y eut donc une pause repas.

" T'as trouvé quelque chose ?" questionna Riza.

" Non. Tout est ok. A croire que rien ne se passera aujourd'hui." répondit Maria.

" J'en doute. C'est l'évènement du mois, notre ravisseur ne va certainement pas laisser une telle occasion."

" Ouais. Rejoignons les filles et surveillons-les."

Les deux militaires retrouvèrent leur collègues dans le car, où elles déjeunaient.

" Alors ? Cette première fois ?" demanda Claire.

" Stressante. Mais maintenant qu'on est lancées, ça va mieux." répondit Riza.

" C'est sûr. Ce genre de truc est toujours un peu stressant mais bon C'est un coup à prendre." ajouta Leslie.

Elles s'assirent en face d'elle et Claire, et se servirent des cruditées. Maria compta les mannequins : aucune ne manquait. Un peu plus tard, alor qu'elles étaient de retour dans le bâtiment du défilé, Leslie décréta qu'elle se rendait aux toilettes. Maria tilta. Elle attendit quelques instants, puis sortit de la salle de repos. La mannequin était déjà loin. Maria avait pu emporter un tout petit pistolet, mais c'était mieux que rien.

" _J'espère qu'il ne lui arrivera rien._" pensa la militaire en pressant le pas.

Vaine espérance. Elle entendit soudain un cri perçant. Elle se rua vers sa provenance. Maria découvrit deux types en cagoules qui maintenaient Leslie. Aussitôt elle dégaina son arme, et les deux voyous s'enfuirent. Maria tira et en blessa un à l'épaule. Le coup de feu alerta Falman et Brosh, qui accoururent.

" Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?" demanda Falman.

" Deux types ... ils ont voulut m'enlever." répondit Leslie, à terre.

" Mais qui a tiré ?" demanda Brosh.

" Maria ... une de mes collègues."

Dennis se lança aussitôt à sa poursuite. Pourvu que ... Il percuta soudain quelqu'un à un angle de mur. Avec la vitesse à laquelle il était arrivé, il tomba entraînant sa victime avec lui.

" Lieutenant Ross ? Oh pardon je suis désolé, je ne vous avait pas vu." s'excusa-t-il.

Il l'aida à se relever.

" J'ose effectivement espérer que vous ne m'avez pas foncé dedans exprès, sergent." dit-elle.

" Je ne permettrais pas. Que s'est-il passé ?"

" Je suis arrivée au moment où on tentait de kidnapper Leslie. J'ai poursuivi les ravisseurs, mais ils sont parvenu à s'échapper." raconta-t-elle.

Dennis la raccompagna. Leslie sauta au cou de la brune, en larmes.

" Tu m'as sauvé la vie ! Merci merci merci ! " dit-elle.

" De rien voyons." répondit Maria en lui rendant son étreinte.

Le reste de l'équipe de Roy les entourait. Puis les mannequins débarquèrent à leur tour, accompagnées de Moriani. Les filles étreignirent Leslie en lui demandant si ça allait.

" Nous l'avons échappée belle cette fois ! Je me demande si je ne ferais pas mieux d'annuler la seconde partie du défilé." fit Jean-Paul.

" Je pense que les filles ne craignent plus rien pour le moment. Ils ne reviendront pas. Puis ça risque de semer la panique. " dit Roy.

" Oui, mais Leslie est en état de choc, elle ne peut pas continuer. Ca remet tout le déroulement du défilé en cause. Misère !"

" On peut peut-être s'adapter. Les filles, ça vous tente de poursuivre ?" demanda Riza.

" Oui, c'est un trop grand évènement pour qu'on laisse tout tomber. Ne vous en faites pas monsieur Moriani. On va s'arranger entre nous." répondit Claire.

Roy sourit, fier de l'initiative de son lieutenant. Et qu'elle était belle dans cette petite robe qui ne cachait rien de son corps de rêve ! Les mannequins retournèrent aux loges, en soutenant Leslie. Quelques instants plus tard, le défilé reprenait. Deux filles avaient repris les tenues qu'auraient dû porter Leslie, et tout se passa sans anicroche. Moriani respira un peu, et il s'avança sur la scène accompagné des mannequins pour saluer le public, qui applaudissait à tout rompre.

" Excellent mesdemoiselles ! Mais il ne s'agit pas de se relâcher, nous avons un autre défilé dans deux semaines. D'accord il n'est pas aussi important que celui-là, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour ne pas travailler." annonça-t-il.

" Sans problème ! " répondit Claire.

" Hé les filles ! Si on allait en boîte histoire que notre copine oublie sa mésaventure ?" proposa une des filles.

" Excellente idée ! T'es partante Leslie ?" demanda une autre.

" Ben ... pourquoi pas ?" répondit l'intéressée.

" Génial ! Tu verras ça ira beaucoup mieux après !" clama Claire.

Ainsi, les filles se retrouvèrent dans une boîte de nuit branchée. Les deux soldates profitèrent du fait que leurs collègues se déhanchaient sur la piste pour faire le point. 

" Donc ce serait deux hommes les coupables." dit Riza.

" Peut-être pas. Si ça se trouve c'étaient deux hommes de main." répondit Maria.

" T'as peut-être raison. Mais comment savoir ?" reprit Riza.

" J'en ai blessé un. Ca ne suffira pas pour le coincer."

" Peut-être que les gars trouveront quelque chose, avec la liste qu'on leur a fournie."

" Hm." soupira Maria.

Leslie et Claire vinrent les chercher pour les faire danser à leur tour. Elles s'amusèrent ainsi jusqu'à quatre heure du matin. Lorsque Riza rentra chez elle, elle eut de la misère à ne pas s'endormir avant de s'être mise en pyjama. En tout cas, elle avait un jour de congé demain, alors autant en profiter pour paresser.

* * *

Roy de son côté, rêvait une fois de plus de sa subordonnée. Il souriait dans son sommeil, rêvant que Riza défilait pour lui seul dans des tenues toutes plus excitantes les unes que les autres. Ah ces mecs !

Quoi qu'il en soit, les filles reprirent le travail, à des horaires épuisants. Les séances photos s'enchaînaient à la vitesse de l'éclair, entre-coupées de répétitions et d'essayage. Quand elles eurent enfin un moment de libre, elles se rendirent au Q.G. Les soldats se précipitèrent pour leur demander des autographes. C'est que nos deux mannequins commençaient à être connues dans le pays. Elles signèrent les bout de papiers, puis se frayèrent un chemin jusqu'au bureau de Mustang.

" Oh bonjour mesdames ! Comment allez-vous ?" demanda Roy.

" Nous sommes éreintées mais à part ça ... qu'est-ce que ça donne avec la liste d'il y a deux jours ?" demanda Riza en se laissant choir sur un fauteuil.

" Eh bien, ceux sur qui nous avons enquêté sont nets. Mais nous sommes loin d'avoir fini." répondit Roy.

" D'accord." fit Maria d'un air las.

" Le défilé est dans combien de temps déjà ?" demanda Kain.

" Une semaine." firent les filles.

" Nous serons encore chargé de la sécurité, ne vous en faites pas." annonça Roy.

" Ouais ben si c'est comme la dernière fois, à nous la peur." marmonna Riza.

Maria esquissa une moue approbatrice. Riza rejeta la tête en arrière. Dennis apporta le résultat de l'enquête, et le donna à sa supérieure. Maria commença à le lire, Riza se pencha pour en faire autant. Roy et Dennis avaient les yeux rivés sur elles. C'est fou ce qu'elles étaient mignonnes quand même.

" Bon, nous allons devoir y aller. Une montagne de travail nous attends. Merci." annonça Maria en fermant le dossier.

" A plus tard." dit Dennis.

" C'est ça, et bon courage." répondit Riza en se dirigeant vers la porte.

" Bon courage à vous plutôt." dit Roy.

Les filles furent de retour à l'agence. Riza planqua le dossier dans ses affaires persos. Ensuite, elles se redirent dans une salle pour la séance photo. Quelques jours plus tard, le nouveau défilé eut lieu. Comme la dernière fois, les filles s'y rendirent en car. Le chauffeur jura : on avait pris la place qui leur était réservée. Il descendit du car pour aller sonner les cloches du propriétaires du véhicule.

Roy arriva au moment où ils se disputaient.

" Que se passe-t-il messieurs ?" demanda-t-il.

Son ton et son allure autoritaire calmèrent le jeu. Le chauffeur commença à s'expliquer. Soudain, le car derrière eux se mit à dévaler la pente.

" Oh mon dieu !" s'exclama le chauffeur.

" Quoi ? OH NON !" fit Roy.

" Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?" demanda Leslie, affolée.

" Y'a un problème avec le car !" répondit Claire.

" On va mourir !" cria une autre.

Riza se précipita à l'avant, suivie de Maria. La blonde s'installa au volant, et tenta d'arrêter le bus.

" Merde ! Les freins ne répondent plus !" dit Riza.

Maria blêmit. Sa collègue lui conseilla de s'asseoir et de se cramponner. Le lieutenant klaxonnait pour avertir les autres véhicules, et faisait tout son possible pour éviter un accident. Elle et Maria réfléchissaient au moyen de s'arrêter sans trop de dégâts. Soudain, Riza vit avec horreur un enfant traverser la route en courant. Elle donna un brutal coup de volant pour l'éviter, et tourna dans la rue suivante. Les autres voitures pilèrent et klaxonnèrent. Mais elle était soulagée d'avoir évité un drame. Soudain la jeune femme entrevit la solution. Le trottoir était vide de voitures sur une bonne vingtaine de mètres. C'était l'occasion ou jamais. Riza dirigea le bus vers ce trottoir, et fit en sorte que la roue le racle sans monter dessus. Enfin, le car s'immobilisa.

" Sortez de là vite !" dit Maria en appuyant sur le bouton d'ouverture des portes.

Les filles réagirent aussitôt et descendirent. Maria et Riza furent les dernières à en sortir. Tout à coup, des véhicules pilèrent devant elles, et quatres individus armés et cagoulés en sortirent. Ils ouvrirent un fourgon.

" Montez là-dedans et vite !" ordonna l'un d'eux.

Maria et Riza se placèrent devant leurs collègues. Mais des flammes jaillirent de nulle part, et brûlèrent un des gars. Les trois autres grimpèrent dans le fourgon et décampèrent. Roy arriva et voulut lancer une nouvelle attaque. Cependant il y avait trop de véhicules. Il jura. Puis il se tourna vers les mannequins.

" Tout va bien ?" demanda-t-il.

" Vous nous avez sauvé la vie, monsieur le militaire ! Merci beaucoup !" dit Claire.

Un concert de remerciements retentit aussitôt. Mais Roy se préoccupait surtout de la santé de ses deux subordonnées. Elles allaient bien visiblement. Il soupira de soulagement intérieurement. Le reste des militaires arriva, et ils ramenèrent les mannequins au bâtiment. Moriani arriva en panique.

" On va bien, grâce à Riza et Maria, une fois de plus." dit Leslie.

" Oh moi je n'ai rien fait, c'est Riza qui a géré la situation." fit Maria.

" J'étais quand même contente que tu sois à mes côtés." dit la blonde.

Cette fois, Jean-Paul annula le défilé. Roy s'approcha discrètement de Riza.

" Bon boulot lieutenant. Vous n'avez rien ?" dit-il.

" A part une belle frayeur, non. Mais je voudrais fichtrement bien savoir ce qui s'est passé." répondit Riza.

" Sabotage des freins, je ne vois que ça. Je parie que le gars avec qui le chauffeur s'est disputé n'est pas étranger à cette histoire." répondit Roy.

" Hm. Mais pourquoi vouloir nous enlever toutes à la fois ? Ca n'a pas de sens et c'était trop risqué." dit Riza.

" Oui. Ca doit vouloir dire que le ravisseur attends quelque chose et qu'il est aux abois."

Les filles furent ramenées à l'agence par les militaires. Les pauvres n'étaient pas très bien. Les soldates rejoignirent Mustang au garage où l'on examinait le bus.

" Les freins ont bien été sabotés. Nous allons tenter de découvrir qui." annonça Roy.

" Bien. En tout cas ça mets toutes les filles hors de cause. Toutes étaient avec nous tout le temps, et ont donc un alibi en béton." dit Maria.

" Je pense de plus en plus que le coupable se trouvait parmi les invités. Je vais demander à Moriani qu'il nous passe la liste d'aujourd'hui. Il y a certainement des noms qui reviendront." annonça Riza.

" C'est même certain. A nous de faire le tri." ajouta Roy.

Ceci fait, toutes deux rentrèrent à l'agence. Les filles remercièrent une fois de plus Riza pour sa précieuse aide.

" Sans toi on y restait." dit Claire.

" Mais non. Je suis sûre qu'une de vous aurait réagi et évité une catastrophe."

" Oh ça ! On sait jamais !" fit Leslie en lui prenant les mains.

Riza sourit. On proposa aux jeunes filles de les détendre par un massage et divers soins. Ce qu'elles acceptèrent avec joie.


	5. Les choses se précisent

**On suit toujours les deux filles dans leur mission dans le milieu de la mode. Merci pour vos review ! Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Ainsi que le constata Roy ce matin-là, la popularité des lieutenants allait croissant. Une grande affiche publicitaire pour un parfum, représentant Maria Ross, était affichée, depuis la veille dans un endroit qu'on ne pouvait pas manquer. A un arrêt de bus il en vit une autre, de Riza cette fois. Et il crut qu'il allait faire une attaque : la publicité était pour des sous-vêtements. Roy se demanda s'il risquait gros en brûlant cette affiche. Il ne voulait que tous puissent se rincer l'oeil. Mais il y avait certainement d'autres publicité de ce type, alors ça ne servirait à rien. Le bus arriva, mettant fin à ses pensées.

Le colonel repensa à l'incident d'il y a trois jours, qui avaient failli coûter la vie aux filles. Heureusement que son lieutenant avait de bons réflexes : elle avait ainsi évité un drame. De leurs côté, les soldats enquêtaient sur des coupables potentiels. Ils avaient réussi à en éliminer pas mal de leur liste. Roy devait aller consulter des casiers judiciaires avec Kain. Il retrouva le sergent dans son bureau.

" Bien, nous n'allons pas tarder à y aller sergent. Deux trois petites choses avant ..." dit-il.

" Bien sûr colonel." acquiesça Kain.

Les petites choses étaient quelques dossiers à traiter. Il s'y attela, et deux heures plus tard il fit signe à Fuery de le suivre. Le sergent conduisait, Roy rêvaissait à a fenêtre.

" Eh bien ! Ce sont des célébrités les filles à présent." remarqua Kain.

" Oui. On les voit partout." fit Roy nonchalemment, les yeux posés sur une des pubs.

La voiture redémarra, et l'image lui fut ôtée des yeux. Dommage. D'autant plus qu'elle fut remplacée par une autre bien moins agréable : celle d'un commissariat de Central. Ils y entrèrent, suscitant la curiosité des autochtones, et en particuliers celles des quelques femmes présentes.

" Ah ! Colonel Mustang, sergent Fuery, je vous attendait." fit un homme à la bedaine visible qui s'approchait.

Les femmes se mirent à papoter entre elles, zieutant vers Roy en même temps :

" C'est lui Mustang ? Il est encore plus canon que je croyais."

" Ooooh matez-moi cette paire de fesses ! On dirait deux fruits bien mûrs !"

" Hmmm trop beau ce gars !"

Le commissaire referma la porte de son bureau, le soustrayant ainsi à leur regards gourmands.

" Bien, voici ce que vous m'aviez demandé." dit-il en leur tendant un dossier.

Kain le reçut, et l'ouvrit. Roy se pencha pour y voir.

" Eh bien ! Et on relâche des personnes de ce genre ?" dit-il.

" Vices de procédure. Le malheur des cours de justice. J'espère que cette fois on pourra le garder sous clé." répondit le commissaire.

" Sûrement. Bien nous vous remercions de votre coopération." conclut Roy en se levant.

Il serra la main du comissaire, et sortit du bureau pour le grand plaisir de la gent féminine. Lui et Kain froncèrent un instant les sourcils : c'était eux où elles étaient plus nombreuses qu'à leur arrivée ? Roy ne put s'empêcher de passer un main dans sa frange, rejetant des mèches brunes. Petit geste qui fit se pâmer ces demoiselles. Kain ferma les yeux avec un soupir léger. C'était chaque fois pareil avec le colonel.

" Le lieutenant Hawkeye doit passer ce matin, non ?" demanda-t-il.

" Oui en principe. On lui donnera ce qu'on a trouvé." répondit Roy.

Ils rentrèrent donc à la base, et traitèrent des dossiers en attendant l'arrivée de la jeune femme. Cette dernière se pointa à 10h30.

" Bonjour lieutenant." dit Roy.

" Mon colonel. Avez-vous du nouveau concernant l'enquête ?" demanda Riza, après avoir fait le salut militaire.

" Oui, un des supects a un casier judiciaire assez lourd." annonça-t-il en montrant le dossier sur un coin de son bureau.

" Tenez lieutenant, je vous ai préparé un thé au citron." annonça Kain lui tendant une tasse.

" Oh que vous êtes chou ! Depuis le temps que j'en ai pas bu, merci." s'exclama Riza en prenant la tasse.

Elle lui plaqua également une bise sur la joue, qui le fit rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Roy fronça les sourcils : ça voulait dire quoi ça ? Il lui plaisait ce petit binoclard ? La jeune femme but une gorgée, et s'approcha pour prendre le dossier. Roy sourit : elle portait un débardeur violet avec un pantalon beige. Son haut laissait une partie du ventre libre. A croquer.

" Oh mais je l'ai vu au défilé ! En train de discuter avec Moriani plus précisément." dit-elle.

" Ah oui ? Dans ce cas demandez-lui ce qu'il sait sur ce suspect." fit Roy.

" J'y pensais. Mais ... je crois quand même avoir une idée ou deux. Je vais en parler avec Maria. Elle, elle doit savoir." fit Riza, les yeux sur les pages.

Elle termina son thé, qu'elle posa sur la table basse, salua tout le monde et repartit. Roy jeta un oeil à Kain : il affichait un air idiot.

" _Me dites pas qu'il est amoureux de mon Hawkeye ?! Qu'est-ce que je viens de dire moi ? Mon Hawkeye ? Allons Roy, elle n'est pas à toi._" pensa le brun.

Aussitôt les images de ses premières photos s'imposèrent à lui. En particulier celles où la miss ne portait pas grand chose ( qui a dit qu'il était obsédé ?). Son sang se mit à bouillonner dans ses veines. Il trouva qu'il commençait à faire chaud dans ce bureau. Mais pas question d'ouvrir les fenêtres, sinon les autres sauraient immédiatement de quoi il retourne.

* * *

Riza fut de retour à l'agence. Maria vint la trouver, et elle lui expliqua en deux mots leur nouvelle piste.

" Ouais, je dois avoir ce genre d'infos mais chez moi. Allons demander à Moriani de nous laisser le reste de la matinée de libre." dit la brune.

Elles se rendirent donc dans le bureau du directeur, et lui exposèrent la problématique.

" C'est que j'ai prévu deux séances photos pour vous aujourd'hui." annonça-t-il.

" N'oubliez pas que nous ne sommes là que pour enquêter. Le mannequinat à long terme ne nous intéresse pas." rappela Riza.

" Et dans le cadre de cette enquête, nous avons besoin de quelques heures." ajouta Maria.

" Hmph ! Merci pour la douche froide. C'est que vu que vous commencez à être connues dans le milieu ... très bien, vous pouvez y aller." céda le directeur.

" Merci !" reprit la blonde.

Toutes deux s'en allèrent, direction le domicile de Maria Ross. Le lieutenant alla sortir quelques vieux magazines, qu'elle posa en vrac sur la table basse de son salon.

" Voyons un peu. Ah voilà ! Ca date d'il y a quelques années quand même." dit-elle en extrayant une revue de la pile.

" Tu en as de plus récent qu'on puisse comparer avec le dossier ?" demanda Riza.

" Cherche un il doit y en avoir."

Elles farfouillèrent un instant, puis Riza tendit un autre magazine. Aussitôt l'anomalie leur sauta aux yeux.

" Houlà. Y'a un souci là." fit la blonde.

" Et un gros. Comment les journalistes ont-ils pu ne pas le voir ?" dit Maria.

" Ils l'ont remarqué justement. La question a été posée. Seulement la réponse n'est vraiment pas crédible."

" Ca c'est sûr. Mais je ne vois pas le rapport avec notre enquête." fit remarquer Maria.

" Moi non plus. Mon intuition me dit qu'on doit approfondir cette piste."

" Par où commence-t-on ?"

" Par chercher si quelqu'un peut effectuer ça par une opération chirurgicale." répondit Riza.

" Hm, j'en doute." releva Maria.

" Essayons toujours De toutes manière j'ai une autre idée, mais je tiens à vérifier celle-ci d'abord."

" Ca va nous prendre un temps fou de vérifier tous les hôpitaux de Central." fit remarquer Maria.

" Et les hommes alors ? Ils enfilent des perles ?"

Maria sourit, et attrapa son téléphone. Ce fut Roy qui décrocha. La brune lui expliqua ce qu'elles attendaient d'eux.

" Très bien second lieutenant. On s'y mets tout de suite." répondit le colonel.

" Ok, ah et Riza vous fait dire de terminer vos dossiers avant."

" -- ... naturellement."

Ceci fait, les filles retournèrent à l'agence pour leur séance photo.

* * *

Roy de son côté, donna ses instructions à ses subordonnés. Ils se scindèrent en deux, et partirent chacun de leur côté. Roy enquêtait avec Havoc, dans le plus grand hôpital de Central.

" Hmmm ... non. Malgré nos connaissances avancées en matière de chirurgie, ce genre d'opération reste du domaine de l'improbable." répondit le médecin-chef.

" Très bien. Et vous n'avez jamais eu affaire à ce patient ?" demanda Jean.

" Non. Nous avons vu défiler pas mal de personnalité, mais pas celle-là."

" D'accord, merci bien de votre soutien." dit Roy.

" Je vous en prie."

Ils sortirent de l'hôpital, et Havoc demanda son impression à son supérieur.

" Honnêtement, je pense que les filles ont là quelque chose d'intéressant. Mais ça risque d'être très difficile à prouver."

En fin de journée, Roy fit le bilan avec son équipe. Personne n'avait trouvé quelque chose de potable. Le colonel plissa les yeux, puis se décida à appeler les filles.

" Vous n'avez rien trouvé ? Ca ne m'étonne pas. Sauriez-vous si Edward est dans les parages, colonel ?" questionna Riza.

" Oui il est rentré. Il doit être à la bibliothèque."

" D'accord, je vais passer le voir."

Riza raccrocha. Roy se demanda un instant ce qu'elle pouvait bien vouloir au FullMetal. Bof, il n'aurait qu'à aller voir. Ca lui faisait un prétexte à la fois pour sortir et pour voir son lieutenant. Riza trouva le blondinet le nez dans les livres. En l'entendant approcher il releva la tête, et marqua un temps d'arrêt.

" Lieutenant Hawkeye ? C'est vous ?" demanda-t-il étonné de la voir sans uniforme.

" Mais oui Edward. Tu va bien ?" sourit Riza.

" Très bien merci. Vous êtes resplendissante, dites-moi."

" C'est gentil. J'aurais quelques renseignements à te demander pour une enquête sur laquelle je suis." annonça le lieutenant.

Oo. Son enquête nécessitait-elle d'être aussi ... mignonne ?

" Je vous écoute." dit-il en fermant son livre.

" Voilà : est-ce d'après toi l'alchimie peut permettre de conserver la jeunesse ? En apparence ?"

" Peut-être l'alchimie médicale. J'ai effectué quelque recherches là-dessus, mais je n'ai rien vu de tel. En revanche, je peux vous recommander des livres sur le sujet. Ils devraient vous éclairer." répondit-il.

" D'accord."

Ed la conduisit un peu plus loin, et grimpa une échelle. Il retira trois livres des étagères qu'il donna à la jeune femme.

" Merci beaucoup Edward. Je file, j'ai du travail et je vais être en retard."

" De rien, bonne chance !"

" A toi aussi !"

Riza se sauva en courant. Au détour d'une étagère, elle percuta violemment quelqu'un, et chuta.

" Ourf ! Colonel ? " fit-elle.

" Riza ! Ca faisait un bout de temps." dit Roy doucement.

Il mit ses mains autour du visage de sa subordonnée, qui pour le coup piqua un fard.

" Je vous ai vu ce matin." rappela-t-elle.

" Oui c'est vrai. J'ai l'impression que ça fait plus longtemps que ça. Votre infiltration se passe bien ?"

" Ou ... oui. Je ... je dois y aller d'ailleurs. Pardon de vous avoir bousculé."

Elle se releva prestement, lui tendit la main pour qu'il se lève à son tour, et s'en alla. Roy eut comme l'impression d'avoir gaffé. Enfin. C'est avec un soupir qu'il retourna à son bureau. Sa subordonnée était revenue à l'agence, juste à temps pour une dernière séance photo. Ensuite, elle et Maria se réunirent pour faire un bilan.

" J'ai trouvé des bouquins sur l'alchimie médicale. Je crois qu'on y trouvera des réponses." annonça Riza.

" Avec la réception qui se prépare, ça va faire un peu court. J'y pense : on a toujours pas de cavaliers." se rappela Maria.

" Mais si c'est prévu : on y va les mannequins hommes de l'agence."

" Oh oui c'est vrai ! Je les avais complètement oubliés ceux-là."

" Ben chais pas comment tu fais. Parce que des canons pareils, ça s'oublie pas." fit Riza.

" C'est clair ! Bon, on prends un livre chacune et on s'y mets. Je crois de plus en plus que notre suspect est bien le coupable."

" Moi aussi."

Riza quitta la chambre de son amie avec un des livres, pour commencer à le lire au calme. Elle était satisfaite de tenir une piste concrète dans cette mission peu ordinaire.


	6. Jalousie

**Vé, la suite. Où cette fois tout le monde il est pas content de la popularité des filles. Héhéhé.**

* * *

" Encore ?" dit Havoc en lisant un dossier.

" Encore quoi, lieutenant ? " demanda Roy qui travaillait ( _Ndla : comment est-ce possible, il avalé une pile énergizer ? Roy : dis tout de suite que je suis une feignasse ! Moi : tu es une feignasse, mon chtit Roy. Roy : ..._)

" On est encore chargé de la sécurité pour une réception où les filles seront." annonça le blond.

" Comme c'est original ! Et quand est-ce que la bamboula aura lieu ?" questionna Breda.

" Dans deux jouws patwon."

" En attendant, allez me chercher un café et plus que vite ça." lança Roy.

" Oui bwana ! Mais ça wisque d'êtwe longs, j'ai pas encowe eu le temps de moudwe les gwains, et de cueilliw les cannes à sucwe." répondit Havoc en posant le dossiers.

" Alors faites vite."

" Oui patwon ! Nom d'un sachet de manioc, toujouws les mêmes qui twinquent ici." reprit le blond.

Les autres derrière pouffèrent de rire, Roy lui-même sourit. Jean revint quelques instants plus tard, avec un plateau et des tasses fumantes. Chacun vint se servir, et retourna bosser. Ils y allaient tranquilos d'ailleurs. Que voulez-vous, quand le chat Hawkeye n'est pas là, les souris à Mustang dansent. En parlant de la tigresse blonde ... toc toc !

" Oui ?" fit Roy.

Riza fit son entrée. Pour une fois, ils furent contents de la voir. Car la miss était en jupe, leur montrant ainsi ses belles galoches.

" Bonjour colonel. Je suis venue vous rapporter ça, j'en ai fait des copies." dit-elle en tendant le dossier du commissariat.

" Ah."

Roy remarqua soudain une forme près de la porte. Il s'avéra que c'était un homme, et le brun dut admettre qu'il était plutôt séduisant. Mais que diable faisait-il là ?

" Je dois vous annoncer que Maria et moi avons bien progressé. Nous passerons bientôt à l'action." dit-elle de façon à ce que l'étranger n'entende rien.

" Entendu. Ne faites rien d'insensé." dit-il.

" Ai-je la tête de quelqu'un qui agit sans réfléchir ?" répliqua-t-elle.

Roy allait répondre, quand le type derrière se manifesta :

" Riza, on va être en retard à notre rendez-vous chez Lucchi."

Hein quoi ? Elle avait rendez-vous avec ce bellâtre ? Et pour faire quoi ?

" Oui j'arrive tout de suite, Jonathan." répondit-il.

" Vous avez l'air très occupée, on dirait. Mais pourquoi l'avoir amené ici, vous risquez de vous griller." fit Roy en fusillant Jonathan du regard.

" Non, je lui ai dit que j'avais un ami qui avait oublié ça chez moi."

Roy sourit intérieurement. Dit de cette manière, ça laissait sous-entendre qu'ils avaient eu une liaison.

" Bon je dois vous laisser : nous avons séance photo qui nous attends." conclut-elle.

" C'est pour quoi cette fois ?" interrogea-t-il l'air de rien, en portant sa tasse à ses lèvres.

" Maillots de bain. Encore."

Riza sortit au moment ou son supérieur s'étranglait avec son café. Elle avait bien dit séance photo, nous et maillots de bains ? Ce qui signifiait ... que Riza allait certes être en maillot de bain, mais ce type aussi. Et qu'ils poseraient ensemble.

IL ALLAIT LA VOIR A MOITIE NUE !!!!! Roy sentit une bouffée de colère l'envahir. Ses subordonnés échangèrent un regard entendu. Il passa le reste de la matinée en rogne, signant ses papiers d'un geste rageur. Dennis se demanda si Maria avait droit à ce genre de séance, elle aussi. Rien qu'à l'imagnier aux côtés d'un Apollon de la sorte l'énervait grandement, et l'angoissait aussi.

Dans les jours qui suivirent, Roy se montra exécrable. Il s'était précipité dans les kiosque à journaux, pour voir les nouvelles photos de sa subordonnée. Sur la plupart elle était seule, mais il y en avait quatre ou cinq sur lesquelles elle posait avec des mecs plutôt sexy. Dennis n'était pas en reste, et fulminait de voir sa supérieure dans le même cas. Il valait mieux éviter de les approcher ces deux-là, au risque de se faire charcuter.

* * *

La réception n'allait pas arranger les choses loin de là. Roy se trouvait dans la salle, Dennis à l'autre bout. Leurs collègues firent leur entrée en robe du soir. Riza en portait une rouge, Maria une bleue. Elles étaient sublimes. Mais ... accompagnées, hélas. Roy serra les poings et les dents en voyant Riza au bras du même type que la dernière fois. S'il s'écoutait il le consummerait sur place. La musique retentit, et les couples commencèrent à danser.

Avec dégoût, les deux militaires regardèrent leurs collègues virevolter, et de temps à autre rire aux éclats.

" _Ôte tes sales pattes de làààà ! _" se dit Dennis en regardant le cavalier de Maria poser ses mains dans son dos.

" Vous êtes rayonnante ce soir miss Hawkeye." fit Jonathan à sa compagne.

" Merci. Par contre, je commence à avoir le tournis. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de ce genre de danse." avoua Riza.

" Dans ce cas arrêtons-nous, et allons-nous promener du côté du buffet."

" Avec plaisir."

Ils quittèrent ainsi la piste de danse. Roy ne les quittait pas des yeux. Riza l'aperçut, et le salua d'un sourire. Puis elle se prit à penser qu'elle danserait volontiers avec lui. Mais ce serait plus que bizarre : il était là pour veiller au bon déroulement de la soirée, et non pour s'amuser. Elle picora quelques canapés.

" _Je me demande si je peux lui en apporter sans éveiller les soupçons ... si je suis discrète ça devrait aller._" pensa-t-elle en lorgnant vers Roy.

Riza se colla au mur, puis doucement alla vers lui. Il fut surprit de la voir si près, et plus encore lorsqu'elle lui présenta son assiette avec des petits fours dessus.

Roy sourit, et en prit un. Riza lui rendit son sourire et s'éclipsa. La jalousie du colonel avait fondu de moitié tout d'un coup. Même en compagnie d'un autre, elle pensait encore à lui.

" Pssst !" entendit Dennis.

Il tourna la tête, et leva les mains juste à temps pour attraper ce que sa supérieure venait de lui lancer. Hmm, un petit apéritif ! Il le mangea avec gourmandise, après avoir remercié Maria par un signe de tête. Les deux femmes se rejoignirent ensuite.

" Je vois qu'on a eu la même idée." sourit la brune.

" Voui. Dommage qu'on ne puisse pas s'amuser avec eux." dit Riza avant de mordre dans un canapé.

" Hm !" fit Maria en coulant un regard vers Dennis, non dénué de tendresse.

" Dis-moi, il te plaît ton sergent ?" demanda malicieusement Riza.

" Hein quoi ? Mais pourquoi tu dis ça ?" répondit son amie d'une voix aigue, et en rougissant.

" Je ne m'appelle pas Hawkeye pour rien. Alors ?"

" ... je dois avouer que son charme enfantin ne me laisse pas indifférente." avoua Maria en détournant le regard.

Whoâh le sol est magnifique ce soir. Tout beau tout propre. On rencontre pas tous les jours des comme ça.

" Vous iriez bien ensemble." reprit Riza.

" Tu trouve ?" demanda Maria.

" Oui."

" Moi en tout cas je te verrai très bien avec ton colonel. Vous vous comprenez d'un seul regard, et vous savez déchiffrer les attentes de l'autre." reprit Maria.

" Oui ... c'est beau de rêver. N'empêche ce serait marrant : toi t'es brune tu sors avec un blond, moi chuis blonde et je fantasme sur un brun." remarqua Riza.

" Je te préviens, pas question d'échanger."

" Alors là, y'a pas de danger."

Leurs compagnons de la soirée vinrent les rejoindre, et en avant la musique. Les filles décidèrent de mettre leur enquête au placard, au moins pour ce soir. Ca ne leur ferait pas de mal. La soirée se termina vers 2h30 du matin, au grand soulagement de Dennis et Roy, qui n'en pouvaient plus de voir leur chère et tendre dans les bras de ces empaf ...débiles de première. D'ailleurs tout le monde s'en rendit compte le surlendemain. Roy était toujours d'aussi charmante humeur, et sa douce voix résonnait agréablement aux oreilles de sa fidèle équipe.

Dennis étant d'humeur égale, tous deux se prenaient la tête de temps à autre. C'est sur ces entrefaites que Riza et Maria débarquèrent. Les éclats de voix les stupéfièrent. Pourtant Edward était reparti.

" Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? C'est Ishbal II ou quoi ?" demanda Maria.

" Non c'est la routine. Le colonel et le sergent Brosh se hurlent dessus." répondit Kain, blasé.

" Mais pourquoi ?" questionna Riza.

" Pour rien. Pour évacuer je suppose." dit Breda.

" Evacuer quoi ?" reprit la brune.

Les gars leur jetèrent des regards éloquents. Dennis sortit à ce moment-là, claqua la porte du bureau de Mustang, entra dans un autre et referma avec la même délicatesse. Maria et Riza se regardèrent un moment, puis partirent dans une direction opposée. La blonde ouvrit le bureau de Roy. Il faisait vivement les cents pas devant son bureau.

" Qu'est-ce que vous voulez vous encore ? Vous n'êtes avec votre petit copain d'il y a deux jours ?" attaqua-t-il.

Ok d'accord. Maintenant elle saisissait le problème. Vu son humeur de chien, Riza ne voyait qu'un moyen de le calmer. C'était osé, mais elle n'était pas le genre de femme à se laisser intimider. Nanméoh. Riza s'avança donc vers son supérieur, qui n'allait pas tarder à creuser une tranchée. Roy manqua de lui rentrer dedans. La blonde posa ses mains sur ses épaules et l'attira à elle. Puis doucement, elle l'embrassa dans le cou.

Roy en était sans voix. Il était passé dans la quatrième dimension ou quoi ? Riza ne se comportait pas comme ça d'habitude. Roy ouvrit la bouche, mais la referma presque aussitôt. C'est ce que ses caresses lui plaisaient. Riza le sentit se détendre. Il pencha la tête pour lui offrir sa gorge, et sourit en sentant ses douces lèvres dessus. Le colonel en soupira de plaisir.

" Qui vous a dit que je raffolais des bisous dans le cou ?" demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque.

" Je vous connais c'est tout. Alors, c'est quoi cette prise de tête avec le sergent ?" répondit-elle à mi-voix.

" Oh rien, une idiotie. Je crois qu'on est un peu à cran l'un comme l'autre." répondit Roy en la serrant contre lui.

" Tiens donc. Et vous êtes calmé maintenant ?"

" Pas tout à fait."

Riza reprit là où elle s'était arrêtée. De son côté, Maria pénétrait dans le bureau de Dennis. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi en rogne. Elle se plaça derrière lui, et l'embrassa sur la joue. Il sursauta violemment.

" Ma .. Maria ?" demanda-t-il en rougissant.

" Vi. En arrivant ici, j'ai cru sentir une légère tension." sourit-elle.

Elle ne fit pas attention au fait qu'il l'aie appelée par son prénom. La jeune femme s'assit sur son bureau.

" Un problème avec le colonel Mustang ?" demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

" ... non."

" Vous pouvez m'en parlezr si vous voulez, je ne vais pas vous gronder." l'encouragea-t-elle.

" Of, c'est rien. Je sais bien que je ne dois pas hurler contre un supérieur. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris." dit-il, éludant sa demande.

" Bon, si vous ne voulez rien dire ..."

Elle se pencha et l'embrassa au coin des lèvres. Dennis en devint rouge pivoine.

" Tâchez seulement de vous maîtriser la prochaine fois. Compris ?" dit-elle la main sur la porte.

" A vos ordres lieutenant !" s'exclama-t-il enthousiaste.

Maria sourit, puis s'en alla. Elle retrouva Riza dans le couloir, ainsi que le reste de l'équipe qui avait préféré quitté le navire durant la tempête.

"Ca y est l'orage est passé ?" demanda Havoc.

" Oui, vous devriez trouver un bel arc-en-ciel en entrant." répondit Riza.

Jean sourit, se leva et rentra suivit des autres. Dennis arriva, penaud. Roy leva les yeux vers lui. Tous deux s'excusèrent du regard. Puis le colonel lui fit signe de s'asseoir.

" Ah les hommes ! Quand vont-ils grandir ?" fit Maria en entrant.

Les deux compères piquèrent du nez, confus. Je crois que je peux enlever le "fus" d'ailleurs.

" Blague à part, nous venons vous présenter nos conclusions pour l'enquête." annonça Riza.

" Ah ça y est. Faites-voir un peu." dit Roy, nouveau maître de lui.

Il prit le dossier que sa subordonnée lui tendait. Il le parcourut des yeux quelques instants.

" Ah oui quand même ! Eh ben y'a de ces malades je vous jure !" dit-il en haussant les sourcils.

" Ca c'est pas nouveau." commenta Maria.

" Et donc, vous avez un plan ?" demanda-t-il.

" Oui. Notre oiseau doit partir en voyage très prochainement. Je parie que c'est pour continuer son sale boulot." répondit Riza.

" Vous devriez nous laisser l'appréhender. C'est plutôt risqué pour vous." dit Roy.

" Vous en faites pas pour nous. Chuis sûre que si on redevient comme avant, le coupable ne nous reconnaîtra même pas." sourit Maria.

" Je n'en suis pas si sûr. Faites-moi savoir pour quand est le jour J, nous vous suivrons." demanda Roy.

" Bon d'accord. Sur ce, nous décollons. Finissez-bien votre travail tous, que je n'ai pas à me fâcher en rentrant. Pis soyez sages aussi, les concernés se reconnaîtront." fit Riza en se levant.

Roy et Dennis eurent des yeux en billes.

" Et brossez-vous les dents avant d'aller au lit." plaisanta Maria.

Riza éclata de rire, tandis qu'un " oui maman" retentit. Dehors, les filles échangèrent leurs impressions sur la colère infondée de leurs collègues.

" Tu crois vraiment qu'ils étaient jaloux ?" demanda Maria.

" En tout cas moi c'est ce que j'ai compris." sourit Riza.

" Ce serait trop beau."

Riza approuva en hochant la tête. Ah jalousie quand tu nous tiens, pas moyen de nous défaire de ton venin ... alors aux grands maux les grands remèdes.


	7. Expédition tous riques

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews ! Je mets la suite, où nos deux filles décident de passer à l'action.**

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, les deux militaires partaient pour Gallis, en montagne plus précisément. Là où leur coupable se rendait. Maria avait averti ses collègues avant le départ. Ils les rejoindraient quelques jours plus tard. Donc, les voici à bord du train qui les emmenait dans le pays limitrophe à Amestris. Pour éviter d'être reconnue, du moins dans leur pays, elle avaient mis des casquettes et des lunettes de soleil.

" Regarde qui est là-bas." dit Maria à sa copine.

" J'ai vu oui. S'agit de ne pas perdre notre gibier." répondit Riza.

Le train s'ébranla. Elles en avaient pour un moment avant d'arriver. Chacune sortit de quoi s'occuper : romans, dossiers à traiter. On s'occupe comme on peut. La première escale eut lieu à la frontière. Les filles allèrent se dégourdir les jambes. Riza tapota soudain l'épaule de la brune.

" Regarde ce type là-bas, qui parle avec tu-sais-qui. Il a une blessure à l'épaule."

" Oui. A tout les coups c'est moi qui l'ai blessé. Donc, on a vu juste." répondit Maria.

" Parfait. A partir de maintenant on les lâche pas." reprit Riza.

Une heure plus tard, elles revinrent dans le train. Encore un jour ou deux de voyage et elles seraient arrivées à destination. Le voyage fut assez ennuyeux du reste. Riza et Maria prirent une chambre dans un petit hôtel.

" On est pratiquement sûres que c'est notre coupable. Mais il faut qu'on sache où sont les disparues, et ce qui leur est arrivé." dit Maria.

" D'après ce qu'on sait, notre ravisseur a un chalet en montagne. Nous pourrions l'inspecter." suggéra la blonde.

" Oui. Il n'est pas simple d'accès cependant. Nous avons intérêt à bien préparer notre expédition."

" Ca va de soi. Commençons tout de suite."

Ainsi, elle sortirent de l'hôtel pour procéder aux achats nécessaires à leur petit voyage. Ensuite, elles se renseignèrent quant à l'endroit où se situait le chalet. Ceci fait, elles n'eurent plus qu'à préparer leurs affaires et à partir. Un taxi les amena au pied de la montagne. La route n'était pas praticable pour les voitures. Les filles payèrent le chauffeur, et commencèrent leur ascension. Le trajet serait long. Elles marchèrent un moment en silence, grimpant encore et encore. Le petit chemin était caillouteux et glissant. Aussi décidèrent-elles de s'encorder.

" Oups !" fit Maria en glissant à nouveau.

Riza la retint grâce à la corde.

" C'est bon ?" demanda-t-elle.

" Oui. On ne devrait plus tarder à arriver à un premier refuge, non ?" demanda Maria.

" Plus que deux ou trois kilomètres."

Ainsi reprit la marche. Le vent se mit à souffler, rendant la marche encore plus rude, d'autant plus qu'il était glacial. Enfin, le premier refuge fut en vue. Vite elles y rentrèrent. Riza entreprit d'allumer un bon feu de cheminée.

" J'ai les doigts congelés ... c'est dans ces moments-là que j'envie le colonel d'être l'alchimiste de feu." dit la blonde en cassant une allumette.

" Oui, le feu serait déjà en train de dévorer les bûches !" ajouta Maria en grelottant.

Enfin la blonde parvint à allumer le foyer. Sa collègue eut la bonne idée d'activer le tout en jetant un peu d'alcool, d'une bouteille trouvée dans un placard. Elles ôtèrent leur gants, et présentèrent leurs mains glacées à la chaleur bienfaisante.

" Ca va mieux." décréta Maria.

" Ouaip ! Bonne idée de jeter un peu d'alcool, ça été plus vite." dit Riza.

Maria regarda l'heure. Midi. Elles reprendraient leur route après déjeuner, en espérant que le vent serait tombé d'ici là. Aussi cherchèrent-elles de quoi mettre le couvert, et préparèrent leur déjeuner. Ensuite, elles nettoyèrent et rangèrent tout.

" Il n'y a plus de vent. Nous allons pouvoir continuer." annonça Riza.

" Alors en route." répondit Maria.

Et les voilà reparties sur la montagne. Seulement ... dans leur préparation, nos deux amies avaient négligé un détail qui pourtant peut s'avérer dangereux en cas d'oubli. La météo les filles. En montagne c'est important. Le vent qui les avait laissées tranquilles jusque là leur refit une bise bien fraîche. Et les nuages s'accumulèrent, de plus en plus noirs. Pas bon du tout ça. La neige se mit à tomber, de plus en plus fort. Tant et si bien que les filles n'y voyaient plus rien.

" Mince ! Il faut qu'on s'abrite !" cria Riza pour se faire entendre.

" Bonne idée mais où ?" répondit Maria sur le même ton.

" Je sais pas ! "

Riza commençait à baliser. La neige au sol était de plus en plus haute, rendant l'ascension plus compliquée qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Elles n'eurent cependant pas d'autre choix que de continuer à avancer. Le vent les mordait cruellement, les frigorifiant jusqu'aux os. Au bout de trois longues heures, Riza aperçut une entrée. Une grotte. Ca suffirait bien à les abriter, le temps que la tempête se calme. A condition qu'elle soit vide. Riza sortit une arme, ainsi que Maria. La grotte n'était pas profonde, et personne ne semblait l'occuper. Elle s'y installèrent donc.

* * *

L'équipe de Roy était presque arrivée de son côté. Le colonel ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Et ça le taraudait. Havoc finit par s'en rendre compte, et lui demanda ce qui clochait.

" Je sais pas ... j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas, mais j'ignore quoi." répondit Roy.

" Vous aussi colonel ?" intervint Dennis, derrière Jean.

" De quoi ?" demanda Roy.

" Vous avez l'impression qu'il va se passer quelque chose de déplaisant."

" Oui. J'espère que les filles vont bien."

Le train s'arrêta. Roy se rendit à l'hôtel où les filles auraient dû se trouver, et demanda le numéro de leurs chambres.

" Ah non, elles sont déjà parties." répondit la réceptionniste.

" Comment ça ? Nous devions nous retrouver ici." dit Roy en fronçant les sourcils.

La jeune femme haussa les épaules. Cette fois Roy en était convaincu : elles avaient un problème. Il sortit en faire part aux autres.

" Il leur est arrivé quelque chose ?" demanda Dennis inquiet.

" Soyez pas aussi pessimiste sergent. Elles vont peut-être revenir." dit Breda.

Roy était sceptique lui aussi. En tout cas, les soldats prirent des chambres. Puis Dennis alla demander à la réceptionniste si elle avait une idée de l'endroit où les jeunes femmes auraient pu aller.

" Euh ... alors attendez que je réfléchisse. L'une est blonde et l'autre brune c'est ça ?" répondit-elle.

" Oui. Une brune aux cheveux courts, et l'autre les a toujours attachés avec une barrette. Enfin, elle les a longs surtout." reprit le sergent.

La réceptionniste réfléchit un moment tout en agitant son crayon Soudain, elle pâlit.

" Que se passe-t-il ?" questionna Dennis.

" Oh mon dieu ... si j'ai bonne mémoire elles étaient équipées pour partir en montagne. C'est là qu'elles ont dû aller, ce matin."

" QUOI ? Avec ce temps et la nuit qui tombe ?" s'exclama Dennis.

" Oui. Mais ne vous affolez pas, il y a des refuges sur cette montagne."

Ca ne le rassura pas du tout. Dennis remonta l'escalier quatre à quatre, et frappa rapidement à la porte du colonel. Ce dernier vint lui ouvrir, pieds nus et chemise entrouverte.

" Oui sergent ? " demanda-t-il.

" Les lieutenants Ross et Hawkeye ... elles sont parties dans la montagne !"

" HEIN ? Mais elles sont malades !"

Roy enfila ses bottes et la veste de son uniforme, la boutonna à la va-vite, puis prit un chaud manteau Tous deux descendirent, et demandèrent où ils pourraient trouver un guide de haute-montagne.

" Vous voulez sortir par ce temps ?" s'étonna la réceptionnniste.

" C'est pour une urgence." répondit Roy.

" Bon. Vous trouverez un office à deux rues d'ici."

Les deux militaires sortirent en trombe. La neige tombait en raffale, mais ça ne les empêcha pas de courir. Ils trouvèrent ce qu'ils cherchaient. Le guide fut surpris de voir ces deux militaires débouler dans son office.

" Nous avons besoin de votre aide. Deux de nos collègues sont partis ce matin dans la montagne." lâcha Roy sans préambule.

Il secoua son manteau, puis Dennis l'accrocha avec le sien à un porte-manteau. Le guide les invita à s'asseoir devant un bon feu, et leur servit des boissons chaudes.

" Ce matin vous dites ? Hm. Vous n'auriez pas une idée de l'heure ?" répondit le guide.

" Non. Nous devions les rejoindre à leur hôtel, quand nous avons appris ce qui se passait." révéla Dennis.

" Il est possible qu'elles aient pu atteindre un des refuges qui s'y trouvent. Si je vous ai demandé l'heure, c'est pour savoir quand et si elles auraient pu y rester." reprit le guide.

" Pouvez-vous organiser des secours ?" questionna Roy.

" Pas ce soir."

" Comment ça pas ce soir ? Elles sont peut-être en danger de mort !" s'exclama Dennis.

" Du calme sergent. Pour quelles raisons ?" interrogea Roy.

" Parce que le soir tombe, qu'on y verrait rien mais surtout parce que la neige a dû recouvrir le chemin, rendant ainsi l'accès trop dangereux pour être emprunté de nuit. Sans parler du fait qu'on ignore si elles sont vraiment en danger."

" Que suggérez-vous dans ce cas ?" reprit Dennis.

" Une seule chose : attendre la fin de la tempête." répondit le guide.

" Et ... combien de temps ça peut prendre ?" questionna le colonel.

" Vu ce qui tombe je dirais trois jours."

Cette nouvelle les catastropha. C'est la mort dans l'âme qu'ils rentrèrent à l'hôtel.

" Maria ... mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?" murmura Dennis, allongé sur son lit.

Roy lui, tournait comme un lion en cage dans sa chambre. Riza était en danger, et il était impuissant. Il avait horreur de ce genre de situation. Il passa une nuit blanche, à cauchemarder qu'on retrouvait la femme qu'il aimait morte de froid.

" Riza ... je suis congelée." fit Maria le lendemain.

" Moi aussi. Quelle idiote je suis, j'ai complètement oublié cette foutue météo." dit Riza.

" Je suis aussi responsable que toi. J'aurais pu y penser aussi."

" La neige recouvre une bonne partie de l'entrée de la grotte. Et ça tombe encore.remarqua la blonde.

" Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de vivres. J'espère que ça ne va pas durer une semaine ce déluge." dit Maria.

" Parle pas de malheur."

Elles décidèrent donc d'écononmiser l'eau et la nourriture autant que possible. Par contre le froid ... ça c'était le pire. Un jour passa. Les filles avaient de plus en plus froid. Leurs forces déclinaient d'heures en heures, engourdies qu'elles étaient par le froid.

" _Roy ... aide-moi ... je sais que tu va venir ... je t'en prie viens me chercher j'ai besoin de toi._" pensa Riza.

* * *

Le troisième jour, les secours furent organisés. La neige ne tombait plus, le vent ne soufflait plus. Roy et Dennis avaient insistés pour en être. Ils commencèrent à grimper, tâchant de ne pas glisser. Leurs pieds s'enfonçaient jusqu'aux genoux. Ils atteignirent le premier refuge vers midi. Le guide frappa. Pas de réponse. Il ouvrit, le refuge était vide.

" Oh c'est pas bon ça." dit le guide.

Il referma la porte, et continua son chemin. Les garçons avaient la poitrine compressées par l'angoisse. Quelques heures plus tard, ils découvrirent l'entrée de la grotte.

" Elles sont là !" s'exclama un des secouristes.

Roy et Dennis se précipitèrent pour ôter la neige de l'entrée, puis sil se ruèrent vers elles. Les deux femmes étaient inconscientes. Ils les prirent dans leurs bras. Quelques temps plus tard, chacun veillait sur l'élue de son coeur, allongée sur un lit et couverte par une couverture chauffante. Roy caressait la joue de son lieutenant. Cette dernière ouvrit doucement les yeux.

" Où suis-je ?" demanda-t-elle d'une voix hachée.

" A l'hôpital Riza." fit une voix familière.

" Colonel ? Que faites-vous là ?"

" Je veille sur ma précieuse garde du corps. Bon sang Riza, pourquoi n'avez-vous pas attendu que j'arrive ?" demanda-t-il.

" Avec Maria, nous pensions avoir le temps de fouiller le chalet du coupable avant votre arrivée. Si vous nous sanctionnez je comprendrais très bien : on a agi comme des idiotes." raconta-t-elle en tournant la tête.

Roy passa une main sur son front humide.

" Vous m'avez fait très peur, Riza. Si jamais vous y étiez restée, je crois que je ne l'aurais pas supporté." avoua Roy.

" Je vous promets que ça ne reproduira plus. J'ai été négligente."

Roy sourit, et l'embrassa sur la joue.

" Pourriez-vous me rendre service colonel ?" reprit la blonde.

" Oui ?"

" Enlevez-moi ça je crève de chaud ! "

Roy sourit encore, et débrancha la couverture. Dans la chambre voisine, Maria reprenait elle aussi ses esprits. La première chose qu'elle vit fut le visage ému de son sergent.

" Dennis euh ! Sergent Brosh ? " dit-elle.

" Comment vous sentez-vous lieutenant ?" demanda le blond.

" J'ai trop chaud mais ça va mieux qu'avant."

" Vous nous avez flanqué la trouille en tout cas." reprit le sergent.

" Pardon. En tout caas j'ai retenu la leçon. Merci d'avoir été là." soupira-t-elle.

" Mais de rien. Je vais vous enlever ce truc, si vous avez trop chaud."

Il plia la couverture, et Maria referma les yeux. Elle était terriblement fatiguée, mais la présence de son subordonné la rassurait.


	8. Lana Dabana

**Devinez quoi ? C'est la fin de cette fic. Eh oui, fallait bien que ça arrive. La bonne nouvelle, c'est que la prochaine fic est déjà écrite, et que je suis en train de finir la suivante. Alors bon, c'est pas si terrible. Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

Les filles revinrent à leur hôtel deux jours plus tard. Toute l'équipe fut soulagée de les voir saines et sauves.

" Maintenant qu'on sait qui est le coupable, nous devons nous rendre à son repaire. Et selon vous, il serait dans cette montagne. Mais je doute que le chalet soit ce qu'on cherche." résuma Roy.

" En tout cas, on pourrait y trouver des indices." dit Riza.

" Si encore on y avait accès." releva Havoc.

" Nous devons y retourner. On ne peut pas abandonner si près du but." dit Maria.

" En ce qui vous concerne toutes les deux, vous n'aurez pas besoin d'y aller. Après le danger que vous avez couru, il n'est pas question que vous en soyez." intervint Roy.

" Colonel , sauf votre respect nous avons une mission à accomplir, et personnellement j'entends la mener jusqu'au bout." répondit Riza.

" Idem pour moi. Pas question de tout laisser tomber maintenant." ajouta Maria.

Roy les regarda un instants. Puis il fit sortir tout le monde.

" Bien. Je disais que vous n'aviez plus rien à faire dans cette histoire. Nous prenons tout en charge, dès maintenant." reprit le colonel.

" Et nous, nous disons que nous irons jusqu'à la fin de notre mission." continua Maria.

" Vous avez accompli ce pourquoi je vous ai demandé d'infiltrer l'agence. Vous deviez découvrir le coupable, et c'est ce que vous avez fait."

Riza soupira, se leva et s'approcha de lui.

" Colonel, Maria et moi nous sommes également juré de protéger ces filles. Ce sont devenu des amies, et on leur doit d'arrêter le ravisseur. Laissez-nous y aller, nous ne serons pas seules puisque toute l'équipe sera là. Et aussi parce que c'est une question d'honneur. Nous devons finir cette mission." dit-elle.

Roy la regarda un moment. Toujours aussi déterminée. Il soupira en fermant les yeux.

" Bon ... entendu vous avez gagné." capitula-t-il.

Riza lui fit un sourire lumineux, qui fit battre le coeur du colonel. A présent, la team Mustang devait établir un plan de campagne. Fuery étala une carte sur une table.

" Bon : le chalet est ici. D'après ce qu'on sait il n'est pas très grand, et le coupable y vient rarement. Je crois que nos disparues ne sont pas là-bas." dit-il.

" Elles ne sont que quatre. Qui sait elles s'y trouvent peut-être." contredit Falman.

" Il n'y a pas trente-six façons de le savoir : il faut y aller." dit Riza.

" Notre guide nous a révélé qu'il existait un chemin pour les voitures. Il vient juste d'être construit." annonça Dennis.

" Alors nous irons par là. En route." conclut Roy.

Kain replia la carte, et toute l'équipe sortit de l'hôtel. Ils louèrent des véhicules, et partirent pour la montagne. Le chemin se trouvait en-dehors de la ville, de l'autre côté de la montagne. Ils grimpèrent pendant un moment avant d'arriver en terrain plat.

" Regardez ! On voit le chalet d'ici." dit Maria.

" Mais notre gibier doit s'y trouver. Ca risque d'être coton d'aller lui rendre visite. A moins que ... colonel, vous pourriez transmuter des échelles et une ouverture." proposa Riza.

" Euh ... c'est que ... ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas fait d'alchimie classique." dit Roy embarrassé.

Riza lança un regard entendu à son amie :

" Ah très cher Edward ! Que n'es-tu là quand on a besoin de toi !" soupira-t-elle.

" Oh oui ! Nous serions déjà en bas." ajouat Maria.

Touché. Roy détestait que l'on doute de ses capacités, surtout en alchimie. Mais quand en plus on se permetttait de le comparer avec Edward ...

" Non mais oh ! J'ai dit que j'étais rouillé, mais pas que j'avais oublié comment faire une transmutation !" s'exclama-t-il.

Roy traça un cercle, et les fameuses échelles apparurent. Tous descendirent en vitesse, et passèrent par une ouverture créée par la transmutation. Le chalet était désert.

" Alors Hawkeye, on pense toujours que sorti de mes flammes c'est pas brillant?demanda Roy.

" Oui c'était pas mal." convint-elle.

" _Comment ça pas mal ? Qu'est-ce qui faut que je fasse pour l'impressionner ?_" se dit-il.

Tiens, il voulait l'impressionner ? C'est nouveau ça. Les militaires inspectèrent la demeure du ravisseur des mannequins. Maria rejoignit Riza.

" D'après nos recherches, notre coupable utilise l'alchimie médicale. Il doit y avoir un endroit où il s'exerce." dit-elle.

" Oui, et mon intuition me souffle que c'est un endroit caché." ajouta Riza.

Leurs yeux accrochèrent alors une bibliothèque. Elles s'y dirigèrent, et commencèrent à tirer les livres.

" Que faites-vous ?" demanda Breda.

Il y eut un clic, et un pan de la bibliothèque coulissa, révélant un passage.

" On écoute notre intuition." répondit Riza.

Elle et Maria entrèrent. Les gars se regardèrent un court instant, avant de les suivre. Ils marchèrent pendant trois bons kilomètres, à l'intérieur de la montagne. Enfin, les soldats arrivèrent dans une vaste salle. Dedans, une cellule où se tenaient quatre personnes. Les filles s'en approchèrent doucement. Ces quatre prisonniers avaient les cheveux blancs, et paraissaient âgées.

" Mais ... ce sont ..." fit Havoc.

" Oui, ce sont nos quatre mannequins disparues." dit Riza.

" Que leur est-il arrivé ? Pourquoi sont-elles si ... âgées tout d'un coup ?" demanda Kain.

" Parce que notre coupable leur a volé leur jeunesse. Grâce à l'alchimie." répondit Maria.

" C'est dingue !" fit Dennis.

" C'est surtout très pratique." dit une voix derrière.

Ils se tournèrent et pointèrent leurs armes d'un même mouvement. Dans l'entrée de la salle se tenait une belle jeune femme, encadrée de quatre gorilles.

" Lana Dabana. Le top-model." dit Riza.

" Hm je vous connaîs toi et la brunette. Vous êtes les nouveaux mannequins de Moriani. Que faites-vous là ?" répondit la fille.

" Nous sommes militaires, pas mannequins. Nous sommes là pour vous arrêter." répondit Maria.

" Oh. Et coment avez-vous su ?" demanda Lana.

" Déjà, nous avons découvert que votre nom revenait tout le temps dans les défilés. Plus que n'importe quel autre couturier." commença Riza.

" Ensuite, vous avez un casier judiciaire assez lourd. Mais ce qui nous a vraiment convaincu de votre culpabilité, c'est le fait qu'à près de cinquante ans vous en affichiez à peine trente. Votre visage n'a pas vieilli du tout. Grâce à ces mannequins que vous avez kidnappés." termina Maria.

" Exact. Je n'ai pas l'ombre d'une ride." convint Lana en passant un doigt sur ses joues.

" Et tout ça pourquoi ?" demanda Roy."

" N'est-ce pas évident beau brun ? Dans ce métier si vous affichez le plus petit signe de vieillisement c'en est fini de vous. Or moi, le mannequinat était mon rêve mais aussi toute ma vie. Je ne sais rien faire d'autre, et je n'avais aucune envie de renoncer à la gloire, ni à cette vie de rêve. Et un beau jour, j'ai découvert l'alchimie médicale. C'est ainsi que l'idée de ne plus vieillir m'est venue. Je me suis servie de ces jeunes filles pour rester jeune et belle. Ma carrière s'est ainsi prolongée." raconta Lana.

" Ma pauvre ! Si vous croyez que ça change quelque chose ! En apparence vous avez l'air jeune, mais physiquement vous continuez à vieillir. Que ferez-vous quand vous aurez besoin d'une canne pour marcher ? Ou que vos mains trembleront tellement que vous n'arriverez plus à faire une transmutation ?" dit Riza.

A voir la tête du mannequin, elle sut qu'elle avait touché la corde sensible.

" Je trouverai bien une solution d'ici là. Quoi qu'il en soit, vous ne sortirez pas d'ici."

Elle dressa un mur entre elles et les militaires, puis pris la fuite. Roy claqua des doigts pour détruire le mur. Riza et Maria s'élancèrent aussitôt, sourdes aux protestations de Roy et Dennis. Deux gardes de Lana firent feu sur elles. Riza en abatti un, Maria le second. Mais la mannequin filait.

" Merde elle a des skis !" dit Riza.

" Qu'à cela ne tienne, on la suivra en luge." dit Maria en sortant une grande luge d'un recoin.

Riza attrapa un bâton de ski. Ca pourrait faire une bonne arme. Puis toutes deux s'élancèrent.

" Riza attendez !" s'exclama Roy.

" Lieutenant Ross !" fit Dennis.

Mais elles étaient trop loin pour les entendre. Lana était quand même assez loin devant.

" Y'a des rochers !" s'exclama Maria, à l'avant de la luge.

" Attrape le bâton et écarte-nous !" dit Riza.

Maria parvint à dévier leur trajectoire. Puis elle s'en servit pour leur donner plus de vitesse. Riza sortit son arme, pour tenter de stopper le mannequin.

" Rah elle bouge trop ! J'arrive pas à viser !" pesta la blonde.

" Sans compter qu'à cette vitesse tu risquerais de la tuer. On doit simplement la stopper, pour qu'elle rende ce qu'elle a pris aux autres." rappela Maria.

La brune donna encore des coups de bâtons dans la neige pour les faires avancer, tout en évitant les quelques rochers qui affleurait. Soudain, elles aperçurent une bosse droit devant. La luge fit ainsi un saut phénoménal, avant de retomber durement sur la neige. L'avantage fut qu'elles avaient presque rattrapé Lana. Cette dernière tenta de gagner de la distance. Maria fit de même. Enfin, elles glissaient côte à côte.

Lana leur flanqua un coup de bâton. Maria se coucha pour éviter le pic qui pouvait les blesser gravement. Un rocher les força à s'écarter de la mannequin. Puis Maria attrapa un des bâtons de leurs ennemies, puis tira brutalement. Lana tomba en travers, et la brune l'assomma avec la crosse de son arme. Ensuite, elle enleva les skis qui les gênaient.

" La descente est bientôt finie." constata Riza.

Elle commença à freiner. Enfin, elles s'arrêtèrent doucement au pied de la montagne. Leurs collègues les y trouvèrent. Roy et Dennis furent soulagés de voir qu'elles n'avaient rien.

" Dites donc vous deux ! Les flashs ne vous auraient pas un peu abîmé le cerveau ?" demanda Roy.

" Si c'est la cas, l'air pur de la montagne nous aura fait du bien." répondit Maria avec un sourire.

Havoc et Breda prirent Lana, toujours K.O. Maria et Riza sortirent de la luge. Leurs collègues avaient ramenés les quatre mannequins enlevées.

* * *

Des heures plus tard, à l'agence de Moriani ...

" Encore merci de votre aide lieutenants Ross et Hawkeye." fit Shania en les serrant dans ses bras.

" De rien !" répondit Riza.

" Vous allez nous manquer, lieutenants !" ajouta Claire.

" M'enfin Claire ? Appelle-moi Riza et pas lieutenant ! " sourit la blonde.

" C'est vrai ça ! On va quand même pas dresser une barrière entre nous maintenant." ajouta Maria.

" En tout cas, on vous doit beaucoup." dit Linette.

" On pourra se revoir un de ces jours, non ?" intervint Leslie.

" Bien sûr, quand vous voulez." répondit Riza.

Elles leur dirent toutes au revoir, et sortirent de l'agence. Riza et Maria furent silencieuses durant le trajet.

" Alors, vous comptez faire quoi à présent ?" demanda Roy.

" Comment ça ? " demanda sa subordonnée.

" Eh bien maintenant que votres mission est finie, vous n'avez plus besoin de vous maquiller, et vous aller redevenir comme avant."

Les files échangèrent un regard un peu étonné.

" Et alors ?" demanda Maria.

" Oh rien ! C'est juste que ... c'est un peu dommage. Vous ... étiez plutôt mignnones." rougit Dennis.

" Ca veut dire qu'on était moches avant ?" lança Riza un sourire en coin.

" Non non non ! Du tout !" s'exclamèrent-ils.

" Ah bon !" fit Maria.

Les deux soldats ne savaient plus où se mettre. Les filles sourirent, s'approchèrent d'eux et les embrassèrent.

" Ca c'est pour être venus à notre secours l'autre jour." murmura Maria à son son subordonné écarlate.

" Vous êtes libre ce soir, colonel ?" demanda Riza à mi-voix.

" Bien sûr. Tous les soirs même." répondit Roy.

" Vraiment ?"

" Oh oui ! Vous me plaisez beaucoup Riza."

Il se pencha et l'embrassa.

" Voudriez-vous sortir avec moi, Maria ?" demanda Dennis en prenant les mains de la brune.

" Avec plaisir."

Le blond sourit, se pencha et l'embrassa. Ensuite, les couples se séparèrent et chacun alla à son bureau.


End file.
